A Soldier Finds His Way
by RedLion2
Summary: Keith struggles to break free of a past that continues to haunt and torture him, as a stranger stalks Allura. Sequel to An Angel and Her Devil. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Um, yeah, was that _me_ that said she was taking a break from Voltron for awhile? Well, so much for that. I have this sequel to _An Angel and Her Devil_ just sitting here, and well, you know how it goes. The characters whisper to you and say, "What about us?" and so here it is. It's not finished, but I should have more time coming up after August, so updating should be quicker than on the last story. Enjoy.

_A Soldier Finds His Way_

A sequel to _An Angel and Her Devil_

Chapter One: Bad News

The sun beat hard on the sidewalks of Chicago, turning the concrete into massive frying pans where one could, if feeling silly enough, cook an egg. Or at least attempt to. Though the temp was climbing toward ninety-six degrees, the heat didn't seem to deter any of the hundreds of shoppers pacing the stores, looking for just that one perfect deal, that one _must-have_ pair of jeans or T shirt. Cabs trolled the streets, yellow hungry sharks searching for prey.

Through the melee strolled a young couple, he dark-haired with deep maple eyes and she a blonde, her ocean blue orbs sparking with vivaciousness. To everyone who saw them, even for a moment, it was blatantly apparent that they were in love. They held hands and he would lean down occasionally and whisper, making her giggle and give his hand a tight squeeze.

To any casual observer, they were just a part of the crowd, a piece of puzzle that maybe fit a little better than others. To a man named Edward Connor, they were much more. A very recently retired Judge from the Air Force, he had personal interest in the young couple, particularly in the woman. She was to blame for a great tragedy in his life, a tragedy that he refused to bury with the past. Tucking his small binoculars into the breast pocket of his shirt, he continued to stalk them.

"I can't believe how hot it is," Keith Mitchell said, shaking his ebony head. He pulled his petite girlfriend closer to his side as they crossed the street in a crowd, everyone jostling for position.

"It's going to get hotter," Allura Antares informed him with a smile. "Which is why I wanted to come earlier."

"I know, I know. I had to take Lance's call, you know that. Otherwise he'd have been pestering me all day." There was a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

Allura nodded. "It's okay, Keith. There are only a few more places I want to go, anyway." They turned left and the Alaskan frowned as a rude older woman bumped into him as she went by. "I could've come alone," his girlfriend said quietly.

"Yeah, like _that_ would've happened." The twenty-six year old Navy pilot was very protective, and the thought of his pretty girlfriend tackling the Chicago streets alone was not a good one.

"It was just a suggestion." Allura glanced up at her six-foot boyfriend, seeing the tense set of his jaw line. She knew he didn't like the big, loud crowds that pounded the Windy City's hallowed sidewalks, but she was a clothes horse, and couldn't stay away from the Magnificent Mile for too long.

Keith pulled her into Nike Town and put his hands on her slim shoulders. "I'm sorry, honey, for being such a bear. I know how much you love doing this." His voice was low and contrite.

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. You're too forgiving, Allura. You can get mad at me, you know. I won't run away." Concerned maple eyes locked on her ocean ones.

She shook her head, blonde ponytail swaying between her shoulder blades. "It's not a big deal, sweetie. I'm getting tired, anyway. Why don't we head for the truck?"

"Fine." Keith turned and headed back into the glaring sunlight, his shoulders set. Allura followed, sighing softly. She noted the minor limp that broke his otherwise powerful stride, and felt a stab of remorse shudder through her. He would always have it; the accident that had injured his knee had been one of a life-or-death struggle, and he had gotten hurt protecting her. Not, of course, that he ever blamed her for it – he felt it was a small price to pay for keeping her safe. And she had kept his safe as well – strangling the man who had tried to drown them both.

"Ally?" She looked up at him, seeing the intense love in his dark eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly, feeling his hard arms encircle her small waist as she looked down, not wanting the eye contact.

"I'm a jerk. I've been a jerk all day, and I'm sorry." He spoke in a low tone, but his words were fierce. She lifted her ocean eyes to his handsome, deeply-tanned face. "I know I've been tense lately, and I've taken it out on you."

She knew the reason for his tenseness. His enlistment in the Navy would be up in a month, and he had to decide what to do. The Navy doctors had decided his knee injury would not keep him from being able to control a jet. He loved flying; it was a part of who he was, and part of what had made her love him in the first place. But after everything they had been through the past year, he had solemnly vowed to never leave her side again, and a battle group's six month long deployment meant him breaking his heartfelt words.

"Keith, why don't we go for a drive and talk?"

He nodded. "Come on." Keeping her close to him as they navigated the sidewalks, they hurried back to the parking garage where her Durango waited.

COYOTES

Jeff Davis, Allura's older step-brother, glanced at the phone as it shrilled, breaking his peaceful concentration. His sister had already called to let him know she and Keith wouldn't be back until later that night, and he hadn't expected any other calls. Sighing and laying aside the brochure of new boats he'd been studying, he picked up the annoying convenience on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Keith there?" The voice was rough, masculine.

"No. Can I take a message?"

A pause. "Tell him his mom's sick. He'd better come home." Click. Jeff stared at the phone, contemplating. _Was that his dad? Should I call him now or wait? _Deciding this was something his friend needed to know, he dialed Keith's cell number

COYOTES

Allura jumped at the burst of metal music muzak from her boyfriend's phone, watching as he grinned at her and answered. "Yeah."

"Keith, I think your dad just called. He said you need to come home. Your mom is sick," Jeff told him, keeping his tone soft. He knew Keith's family was a touchy subject.

Keith felt his stomach knot and twist. _Mom_. "Okay. Uh, thanks, Jeff." He hung up in a state of semi-shock.

Allura frowned at his quickly paling countenance and reached out to touch his arm. "Keith? What is it, sweetie?" He continued driving, not hearing her. The petite woman's ocean eyes grew concerned as he continued to ignore her. "Keith? What is it?" she asked again, more urgently.

He glanced at her, and she felt her heart fall at the desolate look in his maple eyes. "It's my mom. She's sick." His voice was low, hoarse, as if it had caught in his throat.

Allura, always compassionate, felt tears in her eyes. The way he had said "sick" didn't sound like just a common cold. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. What can we do?"

Her boyfriend smiled at how quickly she rallied to his side. "My dad called and said I need to come home." He sighed, already dreading the visit. No doubt his father would not be too happy to see him, either. They hadn't parted on the best of terms the last time he'd been home.

"We can leave as soon as you want," Allura told him, squeezing his hand.

"You want to go with me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'd like to meet your family." When Keith didn't say anything, she asked, "Don't you want me to come?"

"It's not that, beautiful. I, it's my dad. We don't get along at all, and I don't want to put you in the middle of something," he told her quietly. They came up on a gas station and he pulled the Durango in, wanting a break from his melancholy thoughts. Parking next to a pump, he glanced at her. "Want anything?"

"A Mountain Dew. Keith, I won't get in the way, I promise." Her big ocean eyes were beseeching. She couldn't stand the thought of him having to go home by himself.

"I know you won't, Ally. We can talk about it later." The Alaskan eased out of the Durango and began filling its tank, his thoughts automatically flying north-west to his home. _Mom must be really bad if Dad called. I need to go home. I can't just stay away. _He wondered if Cade, his older brother by two years, had gone home already. Screwing the gas cap back on, he headed into the station.

Allura leaned her head back against the seat, worry evident on her pretty face. She knew very little about Keith's family; he was a private man, keeping his thoughts and past buried deep within himself. He hadn't had an easy childhood, or any easy teenage life; though he never spoke openly about it, she had picked up on the few hints he'd given her. She had even asked Sven Jansson, his best friend, about Keith's past, but he'd sashayed around the question, finally telling her only Keith should tell her his story.

The driver door opened and the handsome pilot slid in, handing her a bottle of the green caffeine she so craved all the time. "Thank you," she murmured, sensing he was in no mood for conversation. He simply nodded and set a bottle of Coke in the holder on the floor before starting the Dodge and driving out.

Behind them, unnoticed by both brooding young people, a dark forest Wrangler followed. Edward Connor sipped the coffee he'd just purchased at the station as he'd gone inside to watch Keith. He knew the Navy pilot would be hard to get by, but nothing was impossible. Allura Antares would suffer for her awful deed.


	2. On Edge

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Chapter Two: On Edge

Keith finished packing and glanced at his watch. An hour left before they had to leave for the airport. He ran the heels of his hands over his tired eyes and sat down on the bed. A sharp rap at his door brought his head up. "Come in!"

Jeff walked in, shutting the door and sitting down on the deep burgundy carpet. His cobalt eyes were cool. "I trust you to keep her safe."

Keith frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" There was a snap in his usually level voice.

"It's the first time she's gone away with any guy other than me," her older brother said. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. She won't be out of my sight." Keith felt his instant anger fading away. Jeff's uneasiness was understandable. "So, you and Lisa have any big plans for the weekend?"

His friend's dark blue eyes sparkled. "Nothing too major. We're meeting Shannon and Ginger tomorrow night at the Hard Rock Café, but that's about it."

"Sounds fun." The Alaskan was anxious to get going. Dealing with his dad would not be easy, but he owed it to his mom to come home.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Jeff said, wanting to ease Keith's troubled mind. He didn't know much of his friend's past, but knew there was some bad blood in the family.

"Yeah." Keith stood and grabbed his bag. "Think Ally's ready?"

"Probably not." Jeff followed him out. Allura was in the kitchen, sitting at the bar, her thick golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. She turned to the two men as they came in, her eyes immediately going to her boyfriend. He looked tense, even a little angry, and she fought back a shudder. Keith had a violent temper that he usually managed to keep reined in and tamped down, but she had witnessed it on occasion. It was not something to trifle with.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sitting down across from her only to rise and start aimlessly pacing. She and Jeff exchanged a concerned look.

"I'm all set," she told him. "Keith, it's going to be okay."

He stopped and drew a tight breath before answering. "We don't know that."

Jeff left the room but stayed somewhat close. He knew Keith would never lay a hand on his sister, but he knew how things, fights, could escalate. It was far better to be cautious.

Allura slid off the bar stool and went to Keith, putting her delicate hands on his broad chest, feeling the hard acceleration of his heart beats. "No, we don't, but we have to be positive. You told me your mom is tough," she whispered, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything. He knew she was trying to make him feel better, but she didn't know how bad things were at home. He had no use for his father, and only some respect for his brother. It was his mom, Laura, who had tried her best to make him comfortable, to give him a normal life, to love him. He sucked in a hard breath as tears came unbidden to his dark eyes. Allura glanced up as he moved away from her, blinking fast.

"Keith?"

He motioned her away with one hand. "I'm fine. I'd just like to be alone until we leave." His voice was low and cold, and her heart fell as she nodded and left the kitchen. Seeking solace from the stern brush-off, she sought out Jeff, who was in the living room, gazing out the big bay window. He turned to look at her, frowning.

"What is it?"

Allura wrapped her arms around her slender torso and stared up at him. "He says he wants to be left alone."

He lifted an eyebrow. "And you listened? Usually you'd demand to know what's wrong." He watched as her blues filled with quick tears. "Hey, don't cry, sis. We both know how he gets sometimes," Jeff said gently, putting his arms around her. "He'll be fine."

Allura laid her head on his chest, trying to control herself. She knew that was true, but Keith was her boyfriend, and she wanted to help him, any way she could. "Jeff, has he ever told you anything about his home life?"

"Not much. I don't think he and his dad get along at all." He ran a light hand over her back. "Just don't push him, Allycat. When he's ready to talk, he will."

"I guess."

Her brother smiled at her insolent tone. "Are you really sure you want to go with him?"

Allura nodded, looking up and seeing his concern. "I do. I just wish he'd let me in more, let me see what's bothering him."

"Have you tried asking Sven?"

"I did, but he said it has to come from Keith."

"It's better if it does. I know it's hard, but if he's worth it..."

"He is.

"Then he'll tell you when he's ready. Okay?"

"Okay." Allura stepped back from him and turned away. "I'll go get my bags. We have to leave soon." He watched her go and tried to quell the unease that slithered over him, coiling him in doubt. He wanted to talk to Keith, but respected his wish to be alone. A glance at the grandfather clock showed it was indeed almost time to leave, and he headed out to the foyer to get his shoes.

COYOTES

They were early for the flight, and as they waited, Jeff's uneasiness grew. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. Keith had gone to check on the flight, and Jeff moved closer to his sister.

"Ally, you have your cell phone, right?" he asked, his tone low and worried. She nodded, gazing up at him.

"Why?"

"In case you need me."

Her ocean eyes widened a little. "You think something's going to happen?"

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling. If you aren't comfortable out there then come home. You have enough money," he told her, seeing that Keith was on his way back.

"Okay, but Jeff, I'm sure everything will be fine," the petite blonde said, trying to reassure him. She turned to Keith when he walked up. "Everything on schedule?"

The Alaskan nodded. His maple eyes, usually twinkling, were deep and brooding, and his girlfriend felt a shiver of trepidation go through her. "Come on. Let's get to the terminal."

Allura watched him walk away and suddenly did not want to go with him. She felt Jeff's hand on her shoulder and rallied up. _This is Keith. He'd never do anything to hurt me. _They followed after him, Allura trying to push back her dark thoughts. She trusted her boyfriend more than anyone – or at least, as much as she did her brother. The flight was boarding, and Keith put his hand out to Jeff, seeing his friend's concern.

"We'll be fine, Jeff. I'll call when we get there."

The Illinoisan nodded, shaking his hand. "Have a safe flight." Keith turned away as Allura stepped into her older brother's hug, giving him a tight squeeze around the waist. "Call if you need me, "he whispered to her, gently kissing her forehead.

"I will," she said softly, leaning on him for a moment. Though two years apart, they were as close, if not closer, than twins, and it was the first time, since their parents had married, that they'd really been apart. "Take care of yourself."

"Of course." Jeff watched as they walked into the tunnel to board the jet, and prayed that his uneasiness was just from seeing his sister go off on her own.

COYOTES

Edward Connor watched the young couple, noticing there was not much conversation. He smiled. If they were fighting it was just the better for him. Taking the girl would be easier than ever. He congratulated himself on the excellent spying and wire-tapping he'd done. They'd never know he was following them. He wasn't quite sure yet what way she would meet her death, but it would be painful, just like Zack's had been. Why she wasn't being held in prison for murder he'd never know. But that worked to his advantage. He would exact his own judgment and sentence on her.

Allura glanced around her and met the gaze of an older gentleman. He gave her a small nod and went back to reading his magazine. She shivered a little; something about him seemed familiar, and that did not calm her already jangled nerves. Keith was off in his own thoughts, and she hated to bother him, especially when he'd been so cool to her all day.

She settled back in her seat and wondered how everyone else was. Romelle and Sven were on vacation in Florida; the handsome Norwegian was taking her to visit his parents, who had retired early to the Sunshine state. Allura knew her cousin was nervous about it, but Sven had assured her his parents would find her as wonderful as he did.

"You okay?" The soft question startled her. "Ally?"

"I'm fine, Keith, just thinking. How about you?"

He shrugged. "I'll be glad to get there and see how Mom is."

Allura gave his hand a squeeze. "You know, I'm here for you if you want to talk."

He smiled, some warmth flaring in his maple eyes. "I know, honey. I'm not trying to shut you out. I just need some time alone."

"Okay." She felt useless, wanting to help and knowing that right now he wouldn't let her.

Keith turned his cool gaze out the window. He knew Allura felt bad, but she would get over it. He had bigger things to worry about.

COYOTES

A/N: Okay, before someone tells me that Keith is being an outrageous jerk, I _know_. But you'll soon see why. RL2


	3. Going Home

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Chapter Three: Going Home

Cade Mitchell, Keith's older brother, waited impatiently at the airport. His chocolate brown eyes roved constantly and he swept a hand over his short, black hair. He wasn't surprised Keith was coming so quickly, but he was surprised that he was bringing his young girlfriend.

A group of people came down the ramp and he saw his brother, a small blonde clutching his hand. Keith spotted him and walked over, a tight smile on his lips. "Cade."

"Keith."

They might've hugged if there'd been any reason to. As it was, this was the first contact they'd had since Keith's graduation from flight school. Allura watched them closely, feeling shy around the large crowds of people.

"C'mon." Cade led the way to get their luggage. Keith glanced at Allura, noticing her darting eyes. He squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance, all the while trying to calm himself down. They got their bags and followed Cade out to the parking lot. He led them to a Lincoln Navigator and opened the back door. "She can ride back here," he said, nodding at Allura.

"Okay," Keith agreed as he threw their luggage inside the spacious middle row. Ally climbed in, feeling put out that Keith hadn't even introduced her to his brother. She knew he was rattled about seeing his father again, but he didn't have to ignore her like this.

"I'm Allura," she said, leaning forward to briefly touch Cade's broad shoulder.

He glanced at her in the rearview. "Hi." There was no welcome in his voice, and she felt at a loss as Keith didn't even appear to notice his older brother's unfriendliness.

"How is she?" Keith finally asked, his voice low.

Cade shrugged. "She has pneumonia."

"Oh."

"That's really treatable," Allura said, leaning forward again. "Does her doctor have her on medication?"

Cade frowned at her over his broad shoulder. "How backwoods do you think we are here? Of course she's being treated." His icy words stung hard and the petite blonde felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"I don't think it's 'backwoods' here. I was just asking," she said quietly, glancing at her boyfriend. Why wasn't he defending her? Deciding to just stay quiet, she leaned back in her seat.

The ride to the Mitchell home was not long, but to Keith it seemed to drag forever. He kept his dark eyes focused straight ahead, wanting to look back at Ally but not wanting to see the wounded look he was sure was on her face. And not that she didn't deserve to feel hurt. He should've said something to Cade when he'd snapped at her, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Here, he was not Lieutenant Commander Mitchell, F-14 pilot. Here, he was just Keith Mitchell, son of Wayne and Laura, brother to Cade, and a quiet nobody who was a great football and hockey player but nothing else.

Mitchell Manor, as Wayne had dubbed it years ago, was a fairly large ranch-style with a double garage and pole barn. Cade parked near the front door and got out, heading immediately to the house. Keith opened the door and stepped out, feeling an icy shiver slide down his spine. He felt Allura take his hand and chanced a look down at her. She looked worried – very worried. "Keith? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He could only manage a nod as he led her to the house. Squaring his shoulders he walked in and nearly froze. Wayne Mitchell stood in the living room, a frown on his face. They stared at each other for almost a minute before Allura stepped around her boyfriend and smiled.

"You must be the girlfriend. I'm Wayne." Keith's father grinned and crossed the room to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it firmly. "You're a pretty little thing, just like Cade said."

Allura blushed, not sure what to say or do. When she got no help from Keith, she nodded. "Allura Antares. I'm sorry that your wife is sick, Mr. Mitchell."

"None of this formality. I'm just Wayne. Mind if I call you Ally? Come along. I'll give you a tour of the old homestead." As he took her hand again, Allura cast a wide-eyed look at Keith, asking silently for help. She was not comfortable being alone with a strange man, even if he was Keith's father.

"Uh, go ahead, honey," her boyfriend said, his maple eyes downcast. He didn't want to see the anger in her blue eyes. Had he looked, he would've seen fear instead.

Cade watched his father lead Allura from the room and looked at his younger brother. _He's still afraid of him. He won't even stand up to him for his girlfriend. Or to me, for that matter. _"Still the coward, huh, Keith?" he asked, stepping back as Keith's head snapped up, eyes glittering.

"I was never the coward, Cade. I took everything he did." The Navy pilot's tone was growling. "And I took everything _you_ should've."

Cade grinned. "What can I say? He likes me." His words were harsh.

"Where's Mom?" Keith tried to keep his anger tamped down.

"I'd be more concerned for your girlfriend, if I were you." Cade nodded out the front window. "You know how he is."

Keith narrowed his dark eyes, feeling his temper rising from the depths he held it at. If his father so much as _looked_ at Allura in the wrong way..."Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs in the spare room. She's been asking for you." Cade couldn't hide his bitterness. Laura had always favored her youngest son.

Keith left the living room without another word, feeling he had wasted enough. His father wouldn't attempt anything with Allura, not this soon, and the Navy aviator really wanted to see his mother.

Laura Mitchell pushed her dark hair back behind her ears and pressed a hand to her chest as another series of wracking coughs seized her. The pneumonia was getting worse, and though death didn't seem far off, she was not afraid. Anything was better than the prison she'd been kept in since getting married.

A soft knock on the door brought a quick, genuine smile to her face. Only one person knocked like that. "Come in!"

Keith came in and was at her side in three long strides, his arms folding her into a cocoon of caring strength. Laura let out a barely audible sob as she hugged her youngest son back. They stayed still for several long moments; it was the first time in two years they'd been together.

"I'm so happy to see you," Laura finally said, easing back so she could see his face.

"I came as quick as I could." Keith's eyes roved over her face, noticing the heavy worry lines. "What can I do, Mom?"

"Nothing, honey. Just having you here is enough for me." Laura paused, her dark hazel eyes searching his own maple ones. "Have you seen your father?"

He nodded, his eyes narrowing. "He's showing Allura around."

"Allura?"

"My girlfriend. I'll introduce you later." He wondered for a moment how she was doing, and felt guilt shimmy through him. _I promised Jeff she wouldn't be out of my sight._

"He wouldn't hurt her," Laura said softly.

"If he did..." Her son left the threat hanging in the air, his voice low and hard. Laura squeezed his hand in reassurance, much as she had when he was growing up. Keith smiled at her, forcing back the angry feelings.

"Keith!" Wayne Mitchell's sharp yell grated against his son's ears and he grimaced.

"Go ahead, Keith. And make sure to bring Allura up here to see me," Laura told him, her dark eyes soft.

"I will." The Navy pilot headed down the stairs and felt his blood ice when he saw his petite girlfriend sitting on the couch, her left arm cradled against her chest. "Ally! What happened?" he asked, rushing to her side.

She looked up at him, her ocean eyes wide and pained. "I-I'm not sure. I was walking up to the house and tripped, I think." Her voice was low, unsure. Keith frowned and reached for her injured arm, running a careful hand down it. She winced as he felt her forearm.

"I'll take you to the hospital," he said, reaching to touch her cheek gently. "Come on."

"Ah, she'll be fine. Just give her some aspirin," Wayne said, settling his bulky frame down in his old brown recliner. Keith shot him a venomous look.

"She needs to see a doctor." Standing, Keith eased Allura to her feet. She bit her lip against the pain, causing her boyfriend's concern to build. "Come on, sweetie," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. As they walked past Wayne, Allura shuddered, and Keith stopped, his breathing quickening. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, his tone low and cold.

Allura caught the menacing look Wayne sent her and shook her head. "N-No. I tripped and fell," she murmured, refusing to meet Keith's gaze.

The pilot's muscles tensed as his temper rose within him. "Are you sure, Ally?" He managed to keep his voice steady. So help him, if his father had caused her to fall, or had done _anything_ to her...

"Keith, can we just go?" she asked, pleading lacing through her tone. He nodded and guided her toward the door, but he would not stop questioning her until she gave him the truth.


	4. Broken Communication

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Anyone hear anything lately about the new Voltron movie? Let's hope they choose _good_ people to play our beloved space heroes...

Thank you for all the great reviews. This story will delve more deeply into Keith's home life, or rather, the lack thereof. And yes, Zack's grandfather will cause many problems for our favorite couple.

Chapter 4: Broken Communication

"Allura, just tell me what really happened," Keith said, glancing at her as he drove. Cade had grudgingly allowed them to borrow his Navigator, and they were on their way to the hospital. Fleetingly Keith remembered that he hadn't called Jeff but pushed the thought away. "Ally, talk to me."

The petite blonde was looking out the passenger window, her face pale. _I should just tell him the truth, but he wouldn't believe me. _Swallowing back a sudden lump in her throat, she turned to him. "Keith, I tripped, okay? That's what really happened." Her voice quivered, and Keith's maple eyes narrowed.

"No, it's not. You're not a klutz, beautiful. Did my dad...did he hurt you?"

"Why would he?"

Her boyfriend caught the trace of tears on her cheeks before she could wipe them away and his anger came boiling back, rising up until his hands were trembling on the steering wheel. "He did, didn't he? He did hurt you." His tone was a low growl, and the eyes that glanced her way were granite slits.

Allura's pulse shot forward and a whisper of fear played through her mind. How could she admit to him what had happened? He was upset already. "Keith, I..."

"Don't. If you won't tell me the truth, fine, but _do not_ lie to me."

"Keith..."

"Ally, just don't say anything, okay?" He shot her a cold look that silenced whatever she had wanted to say, and the rest of their quick ride was quiet.

The hospital was not busy, and Keith hoped they could get in and out quickly. Allura stayed out of his way, not understanding his shift into anger, but guessing it had to do with her. She couldn't tell him his father had tried to touch her and that she'd fallen while trying to escape his probing hands. How would he react to that? For the first time since they'd left Illinois, she wanted Jeff at her side.

"Keith Mitchell? I never thought I'd see _you_ in town again!" A pretty woman with ebony hair and wearing scrubs said as she came to the desk.

"Uh, yeah, I'm back. But just for a little while," he told her, his face coloring. "How are you, April?"

She smiled, and was devastatingly beautiful. "I'm wonderful, Keith. What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend fell and hurt her arm," he said, turning to take Allura's hand.

"Okay. Go ahead and sign her in, and then come around to the left and to the first station," April said, flashing him a warm smile. Keith flushed again and nodded.

"What's with the blushing?" Allura asked, a scowl on her pretty face. She was feeling cranky now, tired of the way he was treating her, and irritated with his reaction to the nurse.

"I'll uh, I'll explain later." Keith finished putting her name on the list and led her around to a small cubicle where April was waiting. Allura sat and cradled her arm, eying the nurse with wary defensiveness. April smiled knowingly.

"So Keith, what have you been up to?" she asked as she handed Allura some forms. "Just read and sign, honey." Allura's ocean eyes darkened but she said nothing. It wasn't really the nurse she was upset with.

"I'm an F-14 pilot in the Navy," he told April, smiling as her tropic green eyes widened.

"Wow, exciting! You always did have a thing for planes." April glanced over the forms. "Okay. I'll put this into the computer. It'll take a few minutes, so go ahead and sit in the waiting room," she directed, dismissing them. Allura stood and stalked off, leaving Keith with narrowed eyes and a deep sigh.

April watched her go. "Problems?"

"Not sure." Keith followed his girlfriend, already knowing she was mad and also knowing he was to blame. _I should have told her everything before we came. She came into this situation blind. _His cell phone rang and he looked at the ID, a fervent curse breaking beneath his breath. "Hey, Jeff." He tried to sound nonchalant. He didn't need this.

"Hey yourself. Are you guys okay? You never called." Jeff's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, we're okay. Ally hurt her arm and we're at the hospital." Keith closed his eyes and waited for the anger he was sure was coming.

"Oh. How did she get hurt?" Jeff forced himself to remain calm, even though his concern was deteriorating into anger. _He promised me he'd keep her safe._

Keith groaned inwardly. Glancing toward the waiting room he saw a nurse come out from emergency and take Allura back. "Jeff, I have to go. I'll call you later." He hung up before Jeff could protest and set his phone to voice mail before following his girlfriend.

Allura refused to look at him, instead concentrating on the floor while the nurse took her blood pressure. Keith settled into a chair to wait, his own eyes set on his folded arms. "Alright, honey, the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said before turning to leave.

"Thank you." Ally's voice was low and strained. She glanced toward Keith, wondering what was going through his head. How had things gotten like this? Why couldn't they seem to talk to one another? The ER doctor came striding in and stood before her.

"So you hurt your arm. How?" he asked, his tone cool. He looked at Keith for a moment. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am." Keith met his wary gaze, his own cold and unyielding. "What of it?"

"Did you hurt her?"

"What?" Keith's tone was incredulous. "Are you serious?"

The doctor nodded. "Pretty little girl like this gets her arm hurt and she's with a sulky, brooding guy? Yeah, you're right I'm serious."

"No, doctor, he didn't hurt me. I tripped and fell," Allura said quietly, not wanting any type of confrontation.

"Let me see your arm." He felt her forearm, asking her a few questions. "I think it's just sprained, but I'll order an X-ray to make sure. I'll be back."

Keith watched him go and looked at his girlfriend. "Did you really trip and fall?"

Allura refused to meet his gaze. "Yes. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I think there's more to it than that." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. It'd been a long, emotionally draining day, and he was exhausted. Allura sighed and rubbed her hands together.

"Keith, I, I think this was a mistake. I think maybe I should go back to Illinois," she said, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear her. "You obviously aren't comfortable with me here."

"Allura, you don't have to go back. Today's just been really stressful for me..."

"Me too! Keith, you've hardly spoken to me since we got here, and now you won't believe me when I'm telling you the truth!" Her voice held hurt and anger, and Keith flinched. "I don't know what's wrong between us, but I'm sick of it."

"Allura, I..."

"Miss Antares? Come on, let's get those x-rays," the doctor said, stepping into the examining room. She nodded and stood up to follow him, snubbing Keith when he reached for her hand. He sighed in rabid frustration and decided he'd had enough. Heading back into the waiting room he nodded at April and settled down into a chair, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to relieve the stiffness and tension.

"You okay, honey? You look like you're having a bad day," April said, walking over to him.

"Something like that." He gave her a tired smile.

"Your girlfriend seems nice."

"Yeah, she's great." _So why am I so upset with her? This isn't her fault. She doesn't know my history._ "So, uh, how long have you worked here?"

"Almost four years. I really like it." April paused, not quite sure what else to say. "I married Craig two years ago."

"Yeah, my mom told me. Congratulations. You guys always made a nice couple," Keith said, warmth in his voice.

"Thanks. So, um, are you two planning to get married?" April asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

He shrugged, his deep maple eyes brooding. "I don't know. We get along really well, but I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Oh." April looked past him and he turned, standing as Allura stepped toward him.

"You okay, beautiful?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded, and flung herself into his arms.

"Can we go?" she whispered.

"Yes." Keith wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "It was nice seeing you again, April. Tell Craig I said hi."

"It was nice seeing you too, Keith. Take care," the pretty nurse said, giving them a little wave as they left.

Allura leaned on Keith as they made their way out to the Navigator. She felt ashamed for her outburst in the emergency room, knowing Keith _was_ under a lot of stress. She could tell that he and his brother didn't really get along, and his father...a shudder wracked through her and Keith gave her a tight squeeze.

"You alright, baby?" he asked, his voice tender. "Does your arm hurt a lot?"

"Not too much." She looked up at him, and his heart thudded hard at the sight of those bright ocean blues. "Keith, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," he agreed with quiet resignation. "Come on. I know just the place." He helped into the SUV and walked around to get in.

It was time she knew the truth behind his past.


	5. Dangerous Situation

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Chapter Five: Dangerous Situation

Keith parked near a large lake, the late afternoon sun turning the cold water into a diamond mirror. Allura climbed out of the Navigator, favoring her injured arm that the ER doctor had put a splint on. She sighed in sudden contentment at the beauty that surrounded them. "Keith, it's gorgeous," she said, her tone reverent and quiet.

He smiled despite the situation. "Yeah, I used to come here a lot." His mind slipped into neutral as he remembered all the fun times he'd had here in high school with his friends. There'd been a lot of fishing and swimming and kayaking, and then there were the quieter times with his steady girlfriend of his junior and senior year, Tracy Castle. Man, but she had been beautiful, a virtual mermaid in the water...

"Keith, what is it? Are you okay?" Allura gently touched his arm and he realized a tear had escaped to slide down his pale cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He walked away, leaving his current girlfriend to feel somehow betrayed. She contemplated climbing back into the SUV and leaving him here, but knew that to do so would break their now-strained relationship. Sighing, loudly enough he could hear her, she followed him.

When her cell phone began to vibrate she realized she was very glad for the sudden distraction. "Hey Jeff," she said, turning away from the direction her boyfriend was going.

"Allycat, what is going on? Keith told me you hurt your arm. Are you okay?" Jeff sounded near-frantic, and she had to smile.

"Relax, guardian angel. I fell and sprained it, but I'm okay, really." _Well, I'm not _really_ okay. I want you here with me._ "How are you and Lisa?"

"We're fine. Allura, you sound stressed. Are you really okay?"

"I...yeah, I'm okay. I just, I-I really miss you," she told him, feeling her eyes tear up. _No. No, I refuse to cry. That would be stupid. _

"What's wrong, sis? Are you and Keith doing alright?" he asked quietly, wishing he could be there with her.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. And he doesn't really get along with his father or brother. I feel like I'm not very welcome."

"Then come home. I just bought another boat today; you could come with Lisa and I. We're going down to Florida with it to meet up with Sven and Romelle."

"Really? That does sound like fun." She stopped, knowing Jeff wanted her to come, but also knowing she couldn't walk away from Keith. "I'm going to stay, Jeff. I think Keith needs me, whether he realizes it or not," she said softly. A slight breeze ruffled and tangled the ends of her blonde mane, as if teasing her to come play.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'm on the next flight out there," Jeff told her, his voice slightly fierce. "Make sure to be careful."

"I will. Tell Lis I said hi."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Allura ended the call and her heart felt empty. Gazing around she realized Keith had wandered away, not bothering to wait for her. _Fine.__ I'm a big girl. I'll explore on my own._ She walked to the lake's edge and knelt to feel the water, shivering as the coldness numbed her hand. It was peaceful and wildly beautiful and she thought perhaps she could stay here forever.

But then a disquiet came over her and she shuddered, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder. Something wasn't right, there was an eeriness in the air, warning her of an impending danger. She stood, poised like a doe in the hunter's gun sight, and stared into the woods surrounding the lake.

Two hundred feet away, hidden amongst the trees and heavy foliage, Edward Connor watched, a nasty gleam in his eyes. He saw her stand and tense, and smiled. He carried a Glock in a shoulder harness and knew he could easily move closer and take her down now, but there was no sport in that, no fun and games. She had to really suffer, as he was sure his grandson had in his final moments before his grotesque death.

Allura turned away, feeling frightened and not sure why. The water beckoned to her but she refused; a near-drowning accident earlier that year had spooked her enough that she stayed clear of water unless Keith or Jeff were with her. She saw a dock and headed for it, wondering where Keith had vanished to. He'd wanted to talk, but now seemed unwilling to do so.

She paused for a moment before stepping onto the long wooden structure, but felt safe enough from the lake. The dock shifted beneath her and she felt her heart drop for a moment. An icy finger of fear touched her body and she fought down an urge to scream for help. It was silly. There was no danger here, and she didn't want Keith to think she was being flaky. But still the sudden fear would not subside and she retreated from the dock and headed toward the SUV.

"Are you running away?"

The question, spoken in a vilely cruel manner, stopped the petite blonde and she swung to face the woods, her body shaking as fear-driven adrenaline flooded her system. "Who, who are you?"

"You killed someone very dear to me. You must pay for your sin." Closer came the evil voice, close enough it shook her to her soul.

Allura's face paled and she wanted to retch. Zack. She tried not to think of him, but every day, at some point, she did. His memory crept into her life, over and over. Branches snapped and then an older man stepped from the woods and she saw the gun.

COYOTES

"Do you think you should go out there?" Shannon O'Brien asked, watching as his best friend paced the kitchen floor. "Do you think she's in danger?"

"I don't know. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded frightened. Of what, I don't know." Jeff was torn. He wanted to go and make things all right for his younger step-sister, but knew that wasn't really his place. And Keith had shown he was more than able to take care of her.

"Maybe things aren't going so well between her and Keith," Shannon said, his dark eyes concerned.

Jeff swung around to face him. "My thought exactly. She says she's okay out there, but you know how I am."

Shannon took a swallow of his Coke. "So go. You know Lisa won't stand in your way." The Irishman was concerned just as much as Jeff was; they had been best friends for years, and each felt responsible for the beautiful young woman. "I'll go with you, if you want."

"Yeah. Maybe we should go." Jeff's voice was undecided, uncertain. He knew he tended to act immediately on his emotions, and that had often got him into trouble he didn't need. _So should we go? Does Ally really need rescuing, or am I just reading too much into it? _He glanced at Shannon, who was patiently awaiting his decision.

"Let's wait. I don't want to intrude on her and Keith, or his family."

Shannon nodded. "Okay. But I'm ready when you are, if you decide to go." He stood and stretched. "Come on. There's a new movie playing that looks good."

"Sure." Jeff followed his friend out, not able to shake the feeling that something was going wrong.

COYOTES

Keith sat down on the large, flat rock and laid back. It'd been a long time since he'd been here, since he'd _wanted_ to come back here. He smiled, thinking of all the fun times spent with his friends. _And __Tracy.__ Funny how I hadn't thought of her until we got here. We. Allura and me. She must think I'm a total idiot._

A sharp cry roused him from his melancholy reverie and he sprang to his feet. "Allura!" he yelled and began sprinting back to the SUV. There was another piercing scream and he heard a splash. Heart attempting to climb his throat he pushed into his fastest stride. If anything else happened to her...

She was treading water out past the dock and looking very tired. Keith ran the length of the dock and dove in, swimming out to her and ignoring the cold. This lake was always cold. She was shaking hard and glassy-eyed, and unresponsive to him. "I'm here, baby, I'm here," he said gently, wrapping an arm around her and towing her to shore. He helped her sit, unaware of the danger that lay in wait just behind him. "Allura, honey, what happened?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms. She was shaking less now, encouraging him.

"Well isn't that sweet. I knew you'd come running if she was in danger. And killing you will be so much fun."

Keith spun at the harsh voice, immediately putting himself between Allura and the older man holding the gun. The horrible feeling that this man wasn't joking around made the Alaskan sick to his stomach. He prepared to fight, no matter the consequences. No one was going to hurt his girlfriend.


	6. Fighting Words

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

Chapter Six: Fighting Words

"Don't be a hero, Keith," Edward Connor said, his cold, calculating voice sending a shiver down the Navy pilot's back.

"What do you want with us? How do you know who I am?" For his part, Keith's own voice was steel, not acknowledging the fear he was feeling.

"I know a lot about you. Navy pilot, injured his knee in an accident, which by the way wouldn't have happened if you'd just let my grandson live."

Keith froze. _This has to do with Zack? _He heard a whimper behind him. _Allura.__ I've got to get her away from this psycho._ His dark eyes turning fierce with temper, Keith slowly shook his head. "You don't want to do this. It will ruin your life."

Edward smiled and looked almost pleasant. "Ruin my life? My dear boy, you've _already_ ruined it. Well, your girlfriend did, actually. Why don't you just step aside and let me take her?"

"In your dreams. I will not let you touch her!" Keith snarled, his heart pumping with hard adrenaline. Edward's smile faded and he pointed the Glock.

"I don't need this, or you," he said and was about to squeeze the trigger when the sound of loud and raucous rock music filled the still air. Edward immediately lowered the gun and sprinted back into the woods. Keith took six steps in his direction before turning back at Allura's muffled sobs. He pulled her tight against him, trying to force his temper away. He couldn't afford to think about anyone but her, not now. She needed him.

"Dude, you guys okay?"

Keith glanced at the group of four teenagers and nodded. They had saved his life without knowing it. "Yeah. Thanks." He bent an arm and scooped his girlfriend up, feeling the tremble in her body and inwardly cursing. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have left her alone. The teens moved away, sensing any further inquiries were not welcome.

"Keith?"

"Shh, honey. Just relax. I'll take us home," he told her firmly. He was in control of the situation. He shut her door and rounded the SUV, getting in and starting the big 4x4. Allura was quiet, head back against the seat, hands twisted together in her lap. She was wet, her blonde hair clinging to her head, her face, her slender shoulders. Keith flipped the heat on and put the Navigator in gear. They would be home soon.

COYOTES

Cade was in the yard when they got there, and his handsome face showed his ire at them having been gone so long. "Why is she wet?" he asked as Keith helped his girlfriend out. "And why didn't you put a towel or something down? The water'll ruin my leather seats!"

"Shut up." Keith stalked past him, his arm around Ally.

"Excuse me?" Cade grabbed Keith's shoulder, halting him. "I know you didn't just say that."

Keith spun around and struck out, connecting with his brother's chin with a left cross that left Cade seeing lights. "I said _shut up._ Don't touch me." The Navy fighter pilot took his girlfriend's hand and continued toward the house. He sensed his brother coming and turned, kicking up and out and catching Cade in the stomach. Allura stumbled away as the two brothers squared off, steely eyes meeting and flaring with unabashed anger and tension.

Cade rushed Keith, throwing a fast punch that Keith couldn't avoid. He stepped back and gathered himself, preparing to take his older sibling down. This fight had been long in coming; years of rivalry and semi-hatred were now goading them to finish things once and for all, here and now.

Keith was excellent in martial arts, but Cade had boxed amateurly, and their skills were leveled. Allura fought to watch, wanting only to look away from the horrid spectacle. She longed for Jeff, knowing he would break it up and help Keith. Not that he really needed help. The pilot was definitely holding his own. After all, he had taken Zack down with hardly any effort.

The sharp, stinging report of a twelve-gauge shattered the cooling air and brought the fight to a standstill. Allura jumped three feet and turned to see Wayne holding a shotgun, his dark eyes glued to his sons. His weathered face was red, and there was subtle rage brewing in his eyes. "What is going on? Cade?"

"Just working something out," his eldest son said, wiping the blood from his mouth. He glanced balefully at Keith.

"I don't want to see any fighting. Get in the house," Wayne ordered, then looked at Allura. "You get your arm looked at?"

She nodded, not able to meet his predatory gaze. She began to shiver and felt Keith's comforting arm go around her. "Come on, baby," he whispered softly, leading her inside. He took her into the spare bedroom. "Why don't you change, honey, and I'll get you something warm to drink."

"Okay." She was tired and scared and wanted to go home. "Keith?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What about...what about that man?" Her voice was low.

He walked back to her and put his arms around her. "We'll go talk to the police after you change." He gently kissed her forehead. "He won't hurt you, Ally. I'll take care of you. I promise."

"I know." She knew she needed to tell him what his father had done to her; she felt they were finally getting back onto solid ground, and wanted to keep it that way. "Keith, about my accident today..."

"What?" He stepped back to watch her, seeing the guilt on her pretty face.

"You were right. There is more to it than what I said." She took a deep breath. _Here I go._ "Your dad...he, he tried to, to touch me..." Tears gathered in her blue eyes. "I, I stumbled trying to get away from him."

Keith's stomach dropped and fury came roiling up from the black place he tried so hard to keep it at. _He tried to hurt her. I'll kill him for this._ The thoughts were cold and calculating, matching the dead steeliness in his dark eyes. Allura swallowed hard, feeling that the incident was her fault, somehow.

"Keith, I'm sorry. If I hadn't of come..."

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders, and his voice was dead. No emotion. "This isn't your fault." He turned to go, saying over his shoulder, "Stay in here until I come back."

She watched him go and threw herself down on the twin bed. How could things have gone this wrong? And why was the older man after her? Was he out for revenge for Zack's death? She had too many questions and not enough information. Deciding to change out of her wet clothes she got up, shivering as she thought of the man waving the gun at her, forcing her to jump into the water. Thank goodness Keith had heard her cry out, because with her arm splinted she hadn't been able to swim much.

The door swung open ten minutes later, spooking her. Keith stepped in and closed it before turning to her. "I think it would be better if you went home, Ally. I need to take care of some things here."

Her blues widened as she walked to him, shaking her head. "Keith, I want to stay with you. Please."

"You'd be safer at home. I can get you a flight tomorrow morning." His tone was cold, and she shrank back, staring up at him. Her boyfriend, the one person she was supposed to be able to trust more than any other.

"Why are you doing this, Keith?"

"What? Making you go home? I think it's fairly obvious, Allura."

"You're wrong. The only thing that's obvious here is that you don't get along with your family. Are you afraid of me knowing that? Of me knowing that your dad is lecherous? Are you ashamed of that, or something? Keith, you're not like him! And I can take care of myself here..." She would've continued her angered tirade but for the menacing look that iced over his maple eyes and chilled her stomach.

"You are going home tomorrow and that's _final_."

"No, it's not! I want to be with you, Keith. Why won't you talk to me? Why are you shutting me out?"

He swore softly, running his hands through his ebony hair. Why couldn't she understand? Why was she being so obstinate? She was in danger, not only from his own father, but from some crazy old man with a big gun. "Look, I think this was a mistake. A _big_ mistake. I should've never let you come with me. All you're doing is getting into trouble."

Hot tears flooded her eyes at his harsh, unfair words. "A-A mistake. Well, you know what? Maybe _we_ are a mistake. Maybe...maybe we need some space from one another." Her voice trembled, but she held her head high.

There was a flash of surprise in his eyes and then they went remote. He gave one curt nod. "Fine with me. I'll book you a flight." He walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out. No look back. No regret. The door closed and Ally fell apart.

COYOTES

A/N: I know, I know. How can I leave them like this? Well, because I can. Not fair. I know. Hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far. It's going to get far better. RL2


	7. Stolen Away

WEP owns Voltron.

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I am enjoying writing it. After this, I will work on the second story in the _Dark Chronicles of Arus_ trilogy.

Chapter Seven: Stolen Away

Stupid. It had been stupid to approach Allura at the lake, although he _had_ enjoyed forcing her to jump into the cold water. _But I'll be smarter this time. I'm going to capture her and take her far away from her boyfriend. _

He'd followed them back to the house, where he'd witnessed the fight between Keith and his brother. Fights were good. They meant discord and chaos, and that only served to help his cause. And he enjoyed watching Allura. Maybe it was his sadistic nature, but he imagined taking her, making her yield to him in every glorious way, and then discarding her used, battered body.

_And that will make Keith suffer as well. What a wonderful plan._

COYOTES

"So you're sending her home?" Keith gritted his teeth at Cade's bemused voice. "Don't want her to see you like this?"

The fighter pilot spun around and Cade's grin faded into an almost-concerned frown at the haggard look on his younger brother's pale face. And his dark eyes..._are those tears? I haven't seen him cry since...__Tracy._ "Keith, what's going on? What did Dad do?"

"What does it matter? Like you care, Cade." Keith waved his brother away. "Leave me alone."

"Keith, wait. Did he hurt Allura? Is that what happened to her arm?"

"Why do you want to know? You could care less. If you cared, you would've done something years ago," Keith told him and Cade flinched at the bitter venom in his brother's voice. He knew Keith was right; he had only tried once to stop their father's abuse, and it had landed him in the hospital with a broken wrist. He'd vowed then and there, at age ten, to never rebel against his father again.

_And now he's hurt Keith's girlfriend. When will it ever end? _"Are you leaving too?"

"No. I'll stay for Mom." Keith turned back to the phone book and dialed the airport's number. Cade listened as he booked the flight and scowled. He went to the kitchen and took out a Coke. Their father never allowed alcohol in the house; he always wanted to be sober whenever he felt the urge for violence. It was sickening. It was why Cade had moved to Colorado and never came back, until now. He owed his mom that much.

"Does Allura want to go home?" he asked after Keith hung up. Keith took a Coke out of the fridge and took a long pull before bothering to answer. His girlfriend, if she could still be called that, was a sore subject at the present.

"It doesn't matter. She's going."

Cade was surprised, his own dark eyes widening. He'd never heard Keith use such a callous voice when talking about the beautiful blonde. "You two fighting?"

"No. We broke up." Both men turned at the uber-frigid voice as Allura swept into the kitchen. She had pulled a White Sox sweatshirt on over her tank top and her plentiful mane now swung in a long ponytail. She reached into the fridge and took out a Coke as well, unscrewing the cap and taking a deep swallow. It burned all the way down.

"Oh." Cade glanced at Keith, whose eyes were glued to Allura.

"We didn't break up," Keith retorted. "You said we needed space. So I'm giving you space."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please. You just want me out of your hair." Allura stalked from the kitchen, blinking back the maddening tears. She refused to let Keith see how much he had hurt her. Deciding to take a walk, she headed outside.

Cade watched Keith, noting the tense set of his jaw. This was killing his younger brother. "Why don't you let her stay?"

"Stay out of it." Keith left the kitchen, pausing near the door. He had heard Allura go outside, and wondered if he should go talk to her. _She might not want to talk_, he mused, and anger lit his maple eyes. _Besides, what is there to say? _Shaking his head, he walked into the living room and sat down to finish his Coke.

COYOTES

Edward could hardly believe his great fortune. The object of his sadistic affections had come outside by herself and was walking toward the pole barn, her head down. She clutched a bottle of Coke, and looked like she was miles away. Perfect. He moved from his position in the thick grove of trees and came in behind her, striking fast as he put a hand over her nose and mouth and used his other arm to hold her tight against him.

Allura panicked, her first instinct to fight. But knowing her attacker was much stronger, she wrestled one arm free enough to grab her cell phone and hit the third number, sending out a special ring tone to Jeff's cell, a ring tone that let him know she was in danger. Edward knocked the phone away, crushing it beneath one booted heel. Allura tried to break away, realizing she was suffocating.

_Keith, please, help me..._

The beautiful blonde passed out and collapsed, and Edward smiled as he collected her limp body into his arms and headed toward the Chevy truck he'd rented. _And now the game begins_. The thought made him laugh out loud.

COYOTES

The sharp ring startled Jeff and he jumped, staring at his phone. His heart felt as if it had been shocked. _Allura's in danger. She needs me._ He glanced at the clock over the fireplace: 12:03 AM. _Around nine out there.__ I need to get a flight. _He contemplated calling Shannon but passed. If Keith were at all to fault for Allura's plight, the Irishman would kill him and ask questions later. Jeff could at least give the Alaskan the benefit of the doubt.

He made an airline reservation for a flight leaving at 1:20 AM and packed, trying to keep from fully panicking. Allura's cell number wasn't working and Keith's went automatically to voice mail. Chafing from impatience, the Illinoisan drove to O'Hare to wait, praying that his little sister was all right.

COYOTES

Keith jerked, rousing from the fitful slumber he'd fallen into. It was 10:30 PM, and the house was silent, eerie. He stood and listened, deciding that Cade and their father were both gone. Neither slept this early. _Allura.__ I wonder where she is? _A small, cold fear prickled his body and he went to the spare bedroom, becoming upset when she wasn't there.

He ran outside, his chest hurting with painful dread. "Allura! Where are you? Ally!" _She could've gone with Cade, maybe_. He wasn't fond of his brother, but Cade would never hurt her. "Allura!" He raced down the path to the barn, halting when something crunched beneath his foot. _Allura's cell.__ Oh, God. _Keith felt his body tremble and instant terror grabbed him. _That guy with the gun.__ Zack's grandfather. He has her. Please, God, no. _

He took his own cell and saw three new messages. Listening to them, he fought to breathe as the terror shook him to his core. She had called Jeff, using the ring tone that let him know she was in danger. Tears leapt into Keith's dark, deep eyes and he took several breaths to try and calm down. He had to be rational, had to be able to think, if he was going to save her.

He called Jeff, waiting for the younger man to answer. "Jeff? It's Keith. Allura's been kidnapped." He couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

Jeff took a deep breath, holding his anger and worry at bay – at least for now. "Do you know who has her?"

"Zack's grandfather. I'm positive. He cornered us today at the lake." There was so much he wanted to say, but nothing would make anything better. "Jeff, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." His voice cracked, pinged with hot tears.

There was silence on the other end as Jeff tried to fight back the emotional tidal wave that was trying to crush and drown him. "Pick me up at the airport, Keith. I get in at 3:45 your time."

"I'll be there." Keith hung up and knelt on the ground, his desperate tears rushing down his pale, stubbled cheeks. _Allura, I am so sorry, sweetheart. I drove you away and he took you. Please, baby, be strong. I'm coming. _He let out a soul-wrenching sob as guilt, anger, worry, and self-hatred overtook him.

COYOTES

Allura awoke to find herself completely bound, wrists to her ankles, and laying on her stomach. A gag was shoved into her mouth; she feared that if she swallowed, it would slide down her throat and choke her. Tears slid down her face, pooling in the rich black dirt and mixing it into mud. Had her call to Jeff worked? Was he on his way to rescue her? Would he get here in time?

_And just exactly where am I? I'm pretty sure Zack's grandfather kidnapped me, but what will he do to me? Why did I leave the house? Is Keith looking for me? _The thought of him made her cry all the harder. She wasn't sure they were still dating; after all, she'd told Cade they'd broken up. And would Keith even notice she was missing?

She was cold, thirsty, and her stomach rumbled from lack of food. And her injured arm screamed in painful protest at its current position. _Please, Jeff, hurry. I know you're coming. You've never, ever failed me. _She felt something rub against her and heard a faint squeak. Writhing and twisting, Allura tried to scream past the gag to discourage the rat, and nearly choked as she coughed violently, her chest spasming.

_Jeff, help me. I'm so scared right now. Please, please, find me. And Keith...if you've noticed I'm gone, please save me. I still believe in you._


	8. Breaking Free

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter 8: Breaking Free

Keith waited as the passengers emerged from the tunnel, his fists tightening and relaxing, tightening and relaxing. He had talked to the police, who were sympathetic but unable to do much as twenty-four hours had not yet passed. It was just him and Jeff. He spotted his friend and walked forward, catching the Illinoisan's eye. Jeff nodded and made his way over to him.

"Any word?" Jeff was tense, his tone cool. He was understandably angry.

"No." Keith knew there was nothing else he could say to ease Jeff's nerves. He led the way out to his father's old CJ7 Jeep and climbed in. It wasn't fancy, but it would get the job done. Jeff got in beside him and Keith pointed the mid-'80's vehicle home.

"You didn't try to help her." Jeff could no longer hold in the pain, or the betrayal.

Keith visibly flinched. "I wasn't with her."

"Why? She needed you. She came out here for _you_, and you let her down." The words were icy barbs that cut deep to Keith's heart.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. Things haven't been going well between us," he said, as if he could defend himself. This was all his fault. "I should've made her stay inside."

"Yeah, you should have." Jeff was tired and impatient and did not want to be nice. His sister was in trouble – that was all that mattered. "I swear, Mitchell, if anything happens to her..." The threat hung between them, thick and inflamed.

"I promise, Jeff, we'll get her back. If she's out there, we'll find her. No one knows this area like I do."

"She's leaving with me when this is over."

Keith felt sick. "I was sending her home this morning. It's too...she shouldn't have come. She doesn't need this."

Jeff heard the catch in his voice and looked at him. "How is your mom?"

"Okay. She's okay." At least one good thing was happening in his life. They arrived back at the house, and Keith groaned inwardly at seeing both the Navigator and his dad's new Silverado. "Listen, don't say anything to my family."

"Sure." Jeff followed him into the house, pausing when an older man turned on them. It was clear he was furious.

"Do you know what time it is! Where have you been!" Wayne ranted, stalking up to Keith and giving him a hard shove.

"Don't, Dad. I'm not in the mood." Keith attempted to walk by but Wayne slapped him hard.

"Insolent! You always were! This is _my_ house, boy!"

"I am _not_ a boy." Keith stared at his father, his maple eyes beginning to burn with intense hatred and fury. His temper, razor-edged and honed to a fine blackness, whispered to his conscience. _Just let loose. _Wayne snorted and made to hit him again, but the punch never came.

Keith closed his eyes for a second, centering himself. This was the moment he'd yearned for his whole life: the moment he would finally free himself from the chains of abuse his father had trapped him with years ago. Opening his eyes, he swung.

Wayne was no match for the skill, the power, the driving necessity, and fell back from the onslaught. Keith saw nothing, felt nothing. He held nothing back, could _not_ hold it back, not after all this time, not after his father had tried to hurt Allura. When Wayne fell, Keith jerked him back up and continued hitting and striking.

Jeff was awestruck by the savagery with which Keith attacked, and for several moments could not move. Then, when Wayne began to bleed and the blood seemed to drive Keith even harder, the Illinoisan stepped in, grabbing an arm. Keith spun around and struck out and Jeff was forced to let go or suffer several broken facial bones. Wayne collapsed to the ground, panting and bleeding.

"Get up!" Keith's scream was feral and he reached down again for his father. Wayne tried to shy away, tried to cover his face. "Get up! Get _up_!"

"Keith, stop!" Jeff yelled and grabbed both arms, holding on tight while the Alaskan screamed and fought his hold. "Keith, stop it! Stop!"

"No! Let me go! _Let me go_!" Keith struggled harder but Jeff held, and finally his friend did stop, heaving as his breath whistled and rattled in his chest. Wayne lay on the floor, whimpering as his blood became sticky and cold. "Let me go," Keith whispered, and Jeff released him, his heart pounding.

"What happened!"

Jeff looked up to see another man in the doorway, and guessed this was Cade. "I think it's obvious," he said dryly, putting a steadying hand on Keith's shaking shoulder.

Cade's dark eyes narrowed. He had never gotten along well with Keith or their father, and had never liked the abuse that had gone on, but he'd never dreamed of beating Wayne. He strode across the room toward them, and Jeff stepped in front of Keith. Their eyes met with fierce intensity. "Stay away from him," Jeff warned, his voice cold and dangerous.

"I won't hurt him," Cade said quietly, and Jeff finally stepped aside, tense. Keith looked up at Cade, fearing that his older brother would be angry. He was stunned when Cade instead hugged him close. "It's okay," he whispered softly, as if speaking to a child. "It's okay now."

Keith hugged back, suddenly realizing how good it felt to show affection to his brother. All the years of bitter envy, jealousy, and even sometimes hatred slipped away into dark memories as the brothers forgave and forgot.

"Keith? Cade?" They turned at the soft sighing voice as Laura made her way slowly over to them, tears welling in her dark hazel orbs. They smiled at her, then at one another, and she did cry then. What a dream come true: her sons finally reconciled with each other.

Jeff kept an eye on Wayne, who just lay bleeding on the floor. The tall Illinoisan was anxious to find his sister, but knew this was not a moment to rush. Keith held his mother and brother tight, his heart feeling lighter than it had in ages, but when he caught sight of Jeff, his pale face and slumped shoulders, he knew this wasn't the time for happiness. Allura was in danger.

"Allura's been kidnapped. We have to find her," the Alaskan said, and Cade frowned, his dark eyes growing concerned.

"Do you know that for sure?" he asked, keeping an arm around their mom. Laura leaned on him, coughing a little.

Keith nodded, glancing at Jeff. "An older guy cornered us at the lake this afternoon. I'm sure he has her. We have to move fast."

Cade looked down at Laura. "Mom, we need to get you somewhere safe before _he_ wakes up. I want to help Keith find Allura."

"No, Cade. Stay here with Mom, in case Ally shows up on her own. She might be able to escape." It was a dim hope, but Keith held fast to it. His girlfriend was tough. Jeff joined them; quick introductions were made and the Navy pilot motioned to Jeff. "There're a couple of places he might have taken her that we can check out. Chances are he won't go far, because he probably doesn't know the area."

"Stay in touch. I'll come if you need me," Cade said, putting his free hand on Keith's shoulder. His younger brother nodded and gave Laura a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of Mom." Keith led Jeff out toward the pole barn. "Are you any good with firearms?" he asked as he opened the smaller door. Two gun cases stood in a corner room and Keith took the key to unlock one of them.

"I've shot handguns before."

"Good. The guy who took Ally had a Glock. We need to be prepared." Keith took out a .45, loaded it, and handed it to Jeff. Next he took out a Beretta, loaded it, and nodded. "Come on." The two young men headed for the Jeep and climbed in. Neither wanted to talk; their minds were on the pretty, petite blonde and what she must be going through.

COYOTES

"Hello, gorgeous."

The words broke chills out over Allura's body as her kidnapper knelt next to her and stroked her soft hair. She lifted her head, shuddering at the vicious gleam in his brown eyes. Edward smiled and patted her cheek.

"The game has begun, my sweet lady," he told her. "Be strong. Be courageous. And be assured that your death will be oh-so-painful." He laughed as tears fell from her ocean eyes. -


	9. Hard Confrontations

Voltron is owned by WEP.

Chapter Nine: Hard Confrontations

She was dreaming. There was a boat, and water, and she was swimming, carefree and having fun. But then the dream faded into a stark, bleak nightmare as hands grabbed her and brought her below the blue liquid and she was fighting, desperate for air, trying to hold on until help came.

Then she saw his face, only it wasn't the roughly handsome face she remembered. It was blue-green and bloated, the eyeballs threatening to pop from their sockets from the pressure. But he was alive, drowning her, forcing her mouth open, making her die. She tried to scream and choked instead, choking, no air, no air, _no air_!

Allura awoke with a cold jolt as she found she really _was_ choking, choking on the gag Zack's grandfather had forced into her mouth. She tried to calm down and breathe, but the panic from the vivid nightmare carried over into reality, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Hey!" Edward Connor dropped next to her and ripped away the tape that held the gag in her mouth, pulling the offending piece of fabric out as Allura gasped, her face tinged a light blue. "You are a very bad girl!" Edward said and slapped her, hard. Tears came to her eyes at the pain, and that seemed to make her captor happy.

"P-Please, leave me alone," she whispered, her throat raspy and dry. He frowned and touched her face. Allura tried to move away, but her body was numb from being prone for so long.

"You don't have to fear me, my pet. Fear your death. It's going to hurt." He touched her shoulder, then rolled her onto her side, his hand wandering over her chest as she whimpered. "Oh, pretty girl, your boyfriend will try to find you. Don't worry about that." Edward smiled and it was evil and vile, and Allura realized then that she had much more to fear from him than she ever had from Zack.

"He _will_ find me, and you'll be sorry you did this," she whispered, shrinking back at the cold gleam in his eyes.

"We shall see, my dear. We shall see."

COYOTES

Keith parked the Jeep and stepped out, moving around the front of the vehicle, his maple eyes scanning the ground and surrounding area. Jeff came to stand beside him but remained quiet. Inside, he was seething. Keith had let this happen. He had promised to keep her safe, and now she was missing. _And injured.__ So help me, if something else happens before we find her..._

"Come on. There's an old trapper's cabin about a mile from here," Keith said, and his voice was solemn. He knew Jeff was upset, and had every right to be. _I promised to keep her safe. And now some deranged mad man has her. _

"Okay." Jeff did not want to talk to him. He only wanted to find his little sister and rescue her, then take her back to Illinois where she belonged.

They trudged through the woods, both being careful not to snap any twigs or make any unnecessary sounds. Jeff followed behind the stoic Alaskan, fuming, his cobalt blues bright with angered disappointment. _I guess maybe __Shannon__ was right all along. Maybe Keith isn't going to take care of Allura. _Jeff sighed quietly. _Maybe I should've brought Shan with me._

Keith stopped, raising his hand. Jeff stepped closer and gazed over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the barely-standing, dilapidated old building. _Allura might be in _there? "What should we do?" he whispered to the older man, and Keith heard the fearful concern in his friend's voice.

"Stay with me. We'll find out if she's in there," he whispered back and the two of them headed down the slope to the cabin, Jeff's chest tightening with dread. Keith, too, felt apprehensive, but knew this had to be done. Allura had to be rescued.

COYOTES

Cade watched as his father began to pick himself up off the floor, groaning in pain. Laura had retired to her room, coughing and exhausted, leaving her oldest son to stand guard over Wayne.

The patriarch of the Mitchell family grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter and hauled himself to his feet. Cade watched, a mixture of disgust and fury on his handsome face. "Where is he?" Wayne growled, turning his scathing gaze on Cade.

"None of your business. In fact, this family isn't your business anymore," Cade said, his own voice menacing. "You had it coming. You've had it coming for a long, long time."

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father! You _will_ respect me!" Wayne's face was red as he stalked toward his son.

"You don't deserve any respect. You've never done right by us, Dad. Never. All the abuse, all the women you ran around on Mom with..." Cade stopped, his hands clenched at his sides.

Wayne swung at him but Cade easily sidestepped the stumbling attack. Swearing beneath his breath the older man turned but lost his balance as his left ankle gave out on him. Cade sighed and bent on one knee, grabbing Wayne by the collar and leveling his cold, blue stare on him.

"Mom's leaving you. She's going some place where you can't ever hurt her again. And you won't have any more contact with Keith or me, either. If you try," Cade tightened his hold on the collar, "you'll get far worse than what Keith did today. _Far worse_."

Wayne's eyes widened in shock and a tremor raced through him as he realized he was no longer in charge. His sons had grown up and taken the reins of the family from him. The thought iced his blood. What did he do now? He would be completely alone.

Cade smiled and stood up. Man, that had felt good. He looked out the window and hoped that Keith was having luck finding his girlfriend. His brother deserved to be happy after all the years of being miserable.

COYOTES

Edward jerked Allura to her feet and she cried out as sharp pains knifed through her slender body. He held her arm hard, fingers digging into her soft flesh as he led toward the door. Throwing the door open, he swore as Keith and Jeff confronted him, eyes blazing and fingers steady on the triggers.

"Well, hello, boys. I didn't expect you this soon," Edward said between gritted teeth. He held Allura close to him, and she trembled, her ocean eyes meeting her brother's worried cobalt ones.

"Let her go," Jeff demanded hotly, moving forward before Keith could stop him. The Illinoisan lifted his .45 higher. "You heard me."

"And now you'll hear me. If either of you tries to stop me, I'll kill you both," Edward said, and they were surprised to find how pleased he now seemed about the situation.

"Go ahead. Try to get your gun," Jeff taunted, fury blasting through him. He began to step forward.

Edward laughed and gripped Allura's arm harder. She squirmed against the intense pain, tears forming in her blue eyes. She held them back, though, believing in her brother, and in..._Keith. He hasn't said or done anything. Doesn't he care about me? Why is he just standing there? _

"I don't need a gun, son." Edward pressed a knife to Ally's pale, fluttering throat. "Now let us pass like good boys."

"I am _not_ your son!" Jeff snarled, a red haze beginning to shroud his judgment. All he wanted was Allura safe and this man dead for what he had done.

"Easy, Jeff." Keith spoke softly and in a gentle tone. Getting angry was not going to get them Allura back. Edward grinned and pushed Allura forward. Keith caught her eye for a moment and felt his heart stumble. She was frightened and hurt, and he could tell in that quick look that she was doubting him. He raised the Beretta, his eyes hardening. "She's going with us. Drop the knife." _I will not let her doubt me. _

Edward's response was to flick the knife against Ally's pale cheek, leaving a thin, crimson line. She gasped and almost lost her barely-there composure. Jeff swore and his finger curled on the trigger, one slight squeeze away from firing.

Keith met Edward's heated gaze and swallowed hard, fear cutting through him. Zack had been angry and violent, and that had been easy to deal with. This man, there was such sadism in his eyes, such intense madness..."Jeff, back away. We have to let him take her," he whispered, steeling himself for the hot hatred he knew he'd be facing.

Jeff shook his head. "No. You might not care what happens to her, but I _will not_ let him hurt her!" he snapped and stepped forward.

"You're a slow learner," Edward said and with an expert flick of his wrist cut Allura's throat, not deeply, but enough that a quick river of blood began flowing down the front of her sweatshirt. She shuddered and began to cry, all the more afraid that her brother wasn't going to be able to save her. "Now, let us pass, or the next cut will take her life."

Jeff's cobalt blues flared in horrified anguish and he couldn't move, couldn't say anything. His sister, his confidante, was bleeding and it was _his_ fault. "D-Don't hurt her," he pleaded, and felt Keith's hand grip his arm.

"Come on, Jeff." The Alaskan pulled him to the side as Edward started forward with Allura. Her quiet whimpers drove ice into Keith's heart, and he wanted nothing more than to rip her away from the old man.

"Just remember, if you want her to stay alive a few minutes longer, do not pursue us," Edward warned, and Keith bit back the fury that threatened to overtake him. Jeff was not in any shape to take control if he lost it. Keith knew he had to remain calm, remain cold, even, to insure Allura's present safety.

"I love you," he whispered instead, as she walked by him, and she threw a pained glance his way as Edward pushed her up the slope. _Please, baby, keep believing in me. I **will** save you, no matter the cost. _


	10. Rescue and Escape

Voltron belongs to WEP.

Anyone hear anything new about the Voltron movie?

Chapter Ten: Rescue and Escape

"So now what do we do? We can't just let him run off with her!" Jeff said, his cobalt eyes flashing with heat. He couldn't believe Keith had just let the man leave.

"We aren't, Jeff. Look, I know these woods better than anybody. They're on foot for now. We'll catch up to them." Keith was not in the mood to get yelled at. "You seem to forget that I care just as much about her as you do."

Jeff snorted. They were tracking Edward and Allura, staying far enough behind as to not spook the old man. He was unstable at best, and they did not want to further endanger the pretty blonde. "You have a funny way of showing it, Keith."

The Alaskan took two deep, hard breaths. This was Jeff's younger sister, after all, and he was feeling super overprotective. Still..."If I didn't care I wouldn't be out here. I'd be at home, hanging out for the first time _ever_ with my older brother. Okay? Give me a break."

"Give you a break? She wouldn't be in trouble if..."

A shrill scream cut off the cold words and both men took off running, their fight forgotten. All that mattered was rescuing Allura.

COYOTES

"No! No, please...help!" Allura's ocean blues were terror-stricken as Edward gestured to a hole in the ground.

"Oh my dear, this is not going to hurt all that much," Edward told her, his voice impatient. "Get in before I throw you in!"

"Not hurt? Are you crazy? I'll suffocate!" Allura said, struggling in his iron grip.

"Just like Zack did, right? Would you prefer drowning? The lake is just over there," Edward said, pointing.

"You won't get away with this," Ally warned, knowing it did her no good. This man wasn't listening to reasoning. He was beyond rational thought. Her only chance lay with Jeff and Keith.

"Get in the hole!" Edward snapped and pushed her. The petite blonde fell and gasped as her body struck a sharp rock protruding from the ground. She was still bound by her wrists, and movement was difficult and limited in the hole. Edward grabbed a shovel and began dropping dirt over her.

"Help me! Jeff! Help!" Allura screamed and coughed as her captor threw a shovel full of dirt onto her head.

"Shut up," Edward demanded, shoveling like a man possessed. This was the ultimate way for her to die, and he would enjoy every second of it.

COYOTES

Cade's cell phone rang and he flipped it open, dread washing over him at seeing Keith on the ID. "Keith? What's going on?"

"Cade, get the sheriff and meet us up at the lake. Allura's being held there," Keith said, his voice tense and angry.

"Will do. You and Jeff okay?"

"For now. Hurry." Keith sounded breathless.

"Hang on. I'm on my way."

Keith hung up and kept running. Allura's cries were panicked and terrified, and he was afraid they would be too late. _Maybe we hung back too far. Maybe she's...please, please, Lord, let her be alive!_

The two young men burst from the woods into an open field near the lake and saw Edward busy shoveling, making their hearts stop. They could no longer hear Allura.

"Back away!" Jeff yelled as they ran closer, their weapons leveled on his back. Edward paid them no heed, so intent was he on his grisly task.

Keith fired a warning shot, startling the older man. He dropped the shovel and turned to them, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "You're too late!" he crowed in exultance, throwing his hands to the sky. "Too late!"

"Shut up!" Jeff shoved him away and bent over the hole, bile rising into his throat so violently that he had to turn away and retch.

Edward stumbled away as Keith joined Jeff, his stomach sick at what he would find. There was only dark, heavy soil in the hole..."Allura! No!" The Alaskan fell to his knees and leaned down, frantically digging. There was no way to tell where her head was, and he didn't dare get into the hole for fear of further crushing her. "Jeff, help me! Please!"

The Illinoisan joined in the panicked mad motions, both knowing her time was extremely limited. Neither could hardly breathe; it seemed as if they were getting nowhere fast. Tears streaked down Jeff's face. How could this have happened? Why had he let her come out to this awful place? _Please, Allycat, be alive. Please, sis. I need you!_

"I see her!" Keith yelled, catching a glimpse of golden hair. "Here! Dig here!" Jeff moved closer and they worked together to get her head uncovered. "Ally!" She was completely unresponsive and their hearts seemed to fall forever, shattering as they fell.

They managed to lift her out, Jeff getting into the hole and trying not to step on her. Keith carried her away and laid her down, bending close to listen for a heartbeat. There was no sound. "She's not breathing! Help me!" Keith commanded and tilted her head back, attempting to clear her airway. Tears flooded his vision as he saw the black dirt clogging her mouth. Using a finger, he scooped it out as Jeff watched, stricken with paralyzing terror.

Keith pressed his mouth to hers while holding her nose, forcing air into her windpipe. He glanced at Jeff, anger burning hot in his dark eyes. "Jeff! CPR! _Now_!" His harsh words snapped the younger man from his trance and he began pressing on her chest.

Another breath. Then another. Jeff pumping and pressing, trying to get her heart started. Keith pressed his mouth harder against Allura's, willing her to inhale, to take the air he was so desperately trying to give her. She had to live. He refused to let her die. She had saved his life not that long ago, had given _him _air when he was drowning and didn't think he would survive.

"Come on, Allycat, breathe. Please," Jeff whispered, his face deathly pale, his cobalt eyes watery and slipping in and out of focus. This couldn't be the end, not for her, not when she was so young and full of life.

"Breathe, baby. Come on, baby, breathe. Breathe!" Keith forced another breath into her, knowing time was almost gone for them to bring her back. Was this it? Was it going to end like this, with her suffocation, and them not being able to save her? "I love you, beautiful. Breathe for me, baby, please," he begged, his voice hoarse and ragged. He pressed his mouth to hers again, breathed out, hard, and felt her body convulse as she started to cough. "Ally! Honey, breathe, baby, breathe!" he coaxed, rolling her onto her side.

Jeff sat back and rubbed his hands over his eyes, hardly believing that she was alive. She was coughing, tears running down her face, tracking through the dirt that had clung to her pale skin.

"J-Jeff..."

"Shh, sweetheart. Don't try to talk," Keith said, his heart breaking when she said her brother's name first. _But then, what can I expect? I haven't been there for her lately. Somehow, I've got to get her trust back. _

Jeff recovered from his shock and bent over his sister, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She struggled to look up at him. "Easy sis, take it easy. It's okay now, you're safe," he told her softly and brushed some hair back from her face. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her, again. "I love you," he whispered gently.

Keith had taken his jack knife out and cut the rope that had kept her wrists together. He rubbed them, trying to ease away the pain and stiffness. Allura at first jerked at his light touch and then relaxed. She was still frightened, still in shock, and her body trembled. The Alaskan pushed back his anger. Now was not the time for that.

The sound of a wailing siren rent through the chilly morning air as the Sheriff's Blazer rolled to a stop not far from them. Cade jumped out of the passenger's seat and raced over to them, relief evident on his face. "Keith, thank God. Are you guys okay?" his older brother asked, dropping to one knee beside him.

"Yeah," Keith said, his voice subdued. He stroked Allura's long hair, brushing some clumps of dirt from it. She tried to sit up and was gently admonished by all three young men.

"What happened here? Keith?" Sheriff Mike Woodman asked, striding over to them. He stood at six-foot-four, and his steel-blue eyes were frosty.

"My girlfriend was kidnapped last night. We just rescued her," Keith explained.

"Where is the kidnapper now?" Mike asked, his eyes roving over the surrounding area.

Keith and Jeff stared at each other. Rescuing and then saving Allura had been their only concern; neither had given any thought to the old man. "He must have taken off while we were..." Keith's throat choked up with heavy emotion. _I almost lost her. _"She, she wasn't breathing..." Tears clouded his maple eyes and he felt Cade's arm go around his shoulders.

Allura pushed herself up and turned to look at him, and her heart broke at seeing him in tears. _Tears because of me.__ He helped save my life. Maybe...maybe he does still care about me. _"Keith?" Her voice was raspy and she coughed hard, feeling Jeff's hand on her back, patting it.

Keith looked at her and his body ached at seeing the wariness in her blue eyes. She wasn't sure where she stood with him, not even after he'd given her life back to her. "Ally, honey, I..."

"We need to find the kidnapper," Mike said, interrupting. "Do you have any idea which way he might have gone?"

"No, sir. We were a little busy giving my sister CPR," Jeff said hotly. All the emotions he'd tried so hard to repress were starting to boil over. "She was our first and only priority."

Mike scowled at him, but he understood. He'd been in situations similar to this one before. "We need to get a search party going. Do you three want to help?"

"Count us in." Keith's tone was cold. Jeff and Cade both nodded, their expressions grim. Allura leaned back against her brother, avoiding Keith's gaze, as Jeff wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his body. Whatever reconciliation was going to happen would have to wait.

They had a crazed, deranged lunatic to find and capture.

COYOTES

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story. I am having so much fun writing it! And to Failte, I do have a book started for Christian teens, about a set of triplets who live in Michigan. It's just starting to roll at chapter three, and I hope to have it finished by this spring for publication. And it will have suspense, drama, and romance in it...because, well, I can't write anything else! RL2


	11. Lacking Trust

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter Eleven: Lacking Trust

Edward stopped and looked around, cursing. He didn't recognize any of the surrounding land. _And where is the truck? I'll never make it without the truck!_ Uttering more obscenities he started off again, knowing that they would be coming for him, and that Keith knew the land and _would _find him.

Perhaps this whole idea of revenge had been stupid and misdirected. There were other ways he could've gotten to her without kidnapping her. The hole, well, that had been _ingenious_. It was just too bad the boys had shown up so soon. And he'd worked hard, too, digging it! And, maybe Allura had suffocated before they'd gotten her out. One could only hope. But, even so, things hadn't gone to plan, and now he was on the run.

_And I will give them a chase. I won't be easy to track, even though I know the Navy pilot will find me eventually. _He knew Keith was driven now by anger, fury, really, and Edward knew all about that emotion. He could appreciate where Keith would be coming from. It would just make the chase even more delightful.

COYOTES

"Jeff, I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you!" Allura said, her blue eyes begging him. "I won't feel safe unless I'm with _you_!"

They were at the police station, where Cade had left Laura earlier. Jeff put his hands on Ally's slender shoulders and shook his head. "Sis, you'll be fine here. The Sheriff's leaving two cops, so you'll be protected. I don't want you anywhere near that man," he told her, and she knew his decision was final. Allura sighed.

"Okay. Promise me you'll be careful."

He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "You know I will." He glanced over at Keith, who was talking to Cade and the Sheriff. The Navy pilot looked completely miserable. Jeff's cobalt eyes narrowed just a little. _Serves him right.__ He's the reason Allura almost died._

Allura followed her brother's line of vision and heart sank a little. Part of her wanted to go to Keith and make up, but the larger part of herself didn't trust him. She wasn't sure if she would _ever_ trust him again, completely. He'd been so cold and distant, pushing her away in his depression and anger.

"You're coming home with me after this is over," Jeff told her quietly. "I already told him that."

Allura bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I want to go home. I don't think I should've come here. He doesn't need me."

Jeff heard the deep hurt in her voice and hugged her. "I'm sorry, sis. I promise, I won't let him hurt you again." His words were fierce.

"I know, Jeff."

"Jeff?"

The Illinoisan glanced over at the Sheriff. "We're ready to go. You don't have to worry about Allura. My men will keep her safe."

"Yeah." Jeff hugged his sister again and then turned to the group of men, avoiding Keith's gaze. Sheriff Mike Woodman headed to the door of the station, his deputies following with grim but excited expressions. They loved a good hunt.

"Jeff..."

"Save it, Keith. I'm grateful to you for helping rescue my sister, but I'm not forgetting that you're the reason she was in danger." Jeff's voice was cold and low and very dangerous, and the Alaskan backed off, realizing his friend was not going to forgive him easily.

Cade appeared at Keith's shoulder, a hand coming up to rest on it. "Come on, bro. Let's go catch that SOB." Keith nodded and followed Cade out the door, his heart heavy as lead but determined.

Allura watched them leave and forced back a sudden onset of fresh tears. She missed Keith so much, but knew it wouldn't be easy to repair the damage done to their relationship. And when she went back to Illinois, would she ever see him again?

"Allura?"

She turned at the soft voice, staring at Laura Mitchell. Keith's mother was short and quite petite, and very pretty. Her hazel eyes, though, were haunted, haunted by all the pain and abuse she'd suffered through the years. "Yes?"

Laura smiled and indicated two chairs in the back of the room. Allura followed her over and sat down, waiting for the older woman to speak. Laura sat and folded her hands in her lap. "Allura, we haven't really met yet, but I know my youngest son is crazy about you. He just glows when he's talking about you."

Allura wasn't quite sure what to say. Did Laura know that she and Keith weren't really together now? That he had hurt her considerably in the last two days? "I, I really like Keith, too..."

His mother leaned forward and put her hand on Allura's knee. "I know he's hurt you, honey, and I'm not condoning that. But I will say that he'd be miserable and lost without you. I can just tell he thinks the world of you."

"You want me to give him another chance." Allura's voice was flat and low. She glanced at the deputies, who were talking in quiet tones near the door.

Laura nodded. "I know that's not easy. But Keith is a good man, and he'll do right by you." She paused for a moment. "He hasn't had an easy life, you know."

"My parents died a few years ago," Allura said. She wanted Laura to know that _she_ hadn't had an easy time lately, either.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. If anyone can understand the loss of parents, I can. My parents died when I was twelve," Laura said, and Allura could hear her pain, still fresh and cutting.

"How did they die? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," Ally said, her ocean blues gentle. Laura smiled.

"I don't. They were both quite avid about the outdoors, and liked to go on long hikes. They were going on a rather long one and I begged to go, but they feared it would be too much for me, so I stayed with an aunt and uncle. My parents, on the second day of their hike, were mauled to death by a bear." Laura's voice had grown softer and lower. "I remember not letting Cade and Keith play much outside. I was always afraid of the bears."

"But Keith told me he loved to go on hikes," Allura said, furrowing her brow.

Laura laughed, nodding. "Oh yes, he certainly did, usually without my knowing. That's why he knows the area so well."

"He took me up to this lake. It was beautiful."

"Ah, the lake. He hasn't been up there in years, not since Tracy died. It was her favorite place." Laura sat back in her chair. "She was his steady girlfriend through junior and senior years."

"How did she die?" Allura found herself feeling sorry for Keith, even though she didn't really want to.

"A car accident, a month after graduation. She was so sweet and pretty. It devastated our town, and Keith was inconsolable. I think that was one reason he joined the Navy. He just had to get away from here."

"But he left you. And he didn't come home very much," Allura pointed out, her voice a touch testy. She still didn't know much about Keith's past, but it was evident his father had been no good.

"Oh honey, there wasn't much to come home to. Cade had already left and their father, well, it was just better for Keith to stay away." Laura paused to study her. "You don't really know much about my son, do you?"

Allura blushed. She felt that she _should_ know him, but obviously it was apparent that she didn't. "No. He doesn't like to talk about his past."

"I thought as much. Keith hates to burden anyone with things he feels he should be responsible for. My husband was, and still is, very abusive. Physically and emotionally, although when the boys got older and bigger it was much more emotionally. And for some reason, Wayne picked on Keith more. I think maybe it's because he's always been more sensitive." Laura sighed, twisting her hands in her lap.

"I-I didn't know that." Allura's soft blues filled with tears. It was no wonder Keith didn't like to talk about his family life – there really hadn't been one.

"I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for him, Allura, because he hates pity more than anything. I just think you should understand why's he been so difficult lately. I would love to see the two of you together."

Allura sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists. "I don't know if it would work out. We've both said some things, and I'm going back to Illinois with Jeff after all this ends."

"Do you love him?"

Allura found she couldn't answer right away. What had been clear to her two days ago was muddied now, her emotions whirling in an eddy of turmoil. She thought of everything they'd been through, of how he'd rescued her from Zack, her crazy ex-boyfriend, helped her get over (mostly, anyway) her fear of water, and how she'd saved him from drowning. They just seemed to fit together. But now..."I'm not sure anymore. I still care for him, but...he's been a totally different person lately. I don't want his personality changing again."

"I understand, honey, really. But please, don't throw what you two have away so quickly. If you two love each other, it will work itself out." Laura spoke quietly and earnestly.

"I wish I could believe that." Allura's statement hung in the air, cold and distant, mocking everything her relationship with Keith had been.

Laura turned her head away, dropping the conversation. She knew she could press the issue, but Allura was vulnerable now and upset. And Keith himself really needed to talk to her, or at least try. He had done the damage.

Ally got up and began to roam the office, afraid for her brother and for Keith. She knew how they both were, and how relentless they could be. Hopefully Zack's grandfather would be captured soon.

_I need to get out of here. I need to clear my head...and my heart. _


	12. Painful Goodbye

WEP owns Voltron.

Thanks for all the great reviews and for all the hits. I'm amazed at how many people seem to dig this AU. Almost makes me wonder if I should write another one after this...?

Chapter Twelve: Painful Goodbye

"He went this way!" one of the deputies called out, pointing down a trail that led into a deeper part of the woods.

Sheriff Mike Woodman strode over and bent on one knee, surveying the ground. "Alright. Let's get to it."

Keith, Jeff, and Cade stayed near the front of the group, all three determined to see the man captured. It struck Keith a little funny that they didn't even know his name, but it made no difference. He was going down for what he had done.

The trail became difficult to traverse, and everyone stumbled more than once. Jeff kept glancing around, feeling uneasy. _I never should have let Allura come out here. I knew this wasn't a good idea!_

There was a sharp, agonized cry from the rear of the group. One of the deputies lay on the ground, a bullet wound drilled into his chest. He was gasping, blood soaking him and the dirt beneath him. Before anyone could attempt to help him he was still, the life flowing from him.

Another man fell, this one shot through the back of the head, and everyone scrambled for cover. "Everyone stay down!" the Sheriff yelled, his Colt in-hand.

Edward watched them cowering from his higher vantage point and grinned. He had them all exactly where he wanted them. He took aim, carefully, and fired, hitting another deputy. Another scream of pain, another man dead.

Keith and Jeff glanced at each other. Now they knew why Zack had been so violent and crazy – he was just like his grandfather.

"Keith! Jeff! Why don't you face me like men instead of cowering like little kids?" Edward asked, and the madness was evident in his voice. "Allura was braver than the both of you! By the way, is she still alive or did she suffocate?"

"Son of a..." Jeff started to his feet but Keith yanked him back down. The Illinoisan glared at him, breathing hard as he tried to calm his emotions.

"Take it easy," Keith whispered softly. "He'll make a mistake soon and we'll get him."

Edward had hoped his taunting would bring his two enemies out of hiding, but they remained hidden. _So, they're interested in hide and seek, eh?_ He smiled from his spot high above them. The group had followed his tracks into a miniature valley, and because of the dense undergrowth and foliage, he was lost to them. However, Edward knew the tables were turning on him, as he could no longer see his quarry.

"Come out with your hands up!" Sheriff Woodman yelled, his eyes scanning above them.

"Why don't you?" Edward challenged, and they could hear the sick smile in his voice.

The Sheriff turned to his remaining men, pushing thoughts of the dead men from his mind. "I'll keep him talking. Spread out and find him," he ordered coldly. He wanted this over with.

Keith listened to Edward's condescending voice and swiveled his head in its direction. He nudged Cade and pointed up. His older brother nodded and started to move while Keith turned to Jeff. The Illinoisan listened to his whispered words, a frosty look glossing over his cobalt eyes. They had a plan.

Cade, Jeff, and Keith slowly and with all the stealth they could muster climbed up the steep slope until they crested it and stopped to listen. Surely the old man had heard them coming? All three exchanged grim looks as he spoke again and they realized he had moved.

"Well, well, Keith. Thought you could sneak up on me?" Edward stepped from around a large bush and leveled his Glock on them. "You didn't answer my question before. Is Allura dead?"

The three young men lifted their own firearms. "You can only hit one of us," Keith told him. "Who's it going to be?"

Edward paled a little. He hadn't figured on all of them being armed. "Who does she care the most about?" he asked. "You, Keith, or her brother?"

Keith's eyes darkened until they were nearly black. Two days ago he would've answered himself, but he wasn't sure about that now. He knew Allura was hurt and it was his fault.

"She cares about Keith," Jeff answered coolly. He kept his eyes on the old man, his heart racing. Was he going to have to kill him? When had things spiraled so out of control?

"I see." Edward's finger began to gently squeeze the trigger.

"Drop your weapon!" Sheriff Woodman ordered from behind him, pressing the muzzle of his Colt into Edward's neck. The old judge dropped the Glock, his eyes growing fearful as Keith approached, his maple orbs on fire. "Keith, stand down," Woodman said in warning, knowing the younger man's intentions.

Keith's gaze never left Edward. "Don't worry, Sheriff, I'll leave enough of him intact to arrest."

"Don't!" Edward shouted, trying to run. Woodman let go of him and stepped back.

"Thanks, Sheriff." Keith's first strike threw Edward's head back, drawing blood and teeth. His second punch took the old man back four steps. He pleaded but the pilot took no heed as he advanced, eyes smoking with hatred.

Jeff watched the cold, furious assault and deep within him knew how much Keith cared for Allura. The problem was, would Allura trust him again? And he knew he himself wasn't ready to forgive Keith yet. Too much damage had been done, too much cutting pain administered. He walked up to Keith and stood next to him, both staring at the old man.

He was battered and bleeding and on his feet only by sheer strength of will. Keith glanced at Jeff. "You want him now?"

"Yeah." Jeff approached with long, hard strides as Edward cowered. "Stand up. Take it like a man," the Illinoisan commanded cruelly and his fists pummeled him as he took out his anger and fear. Edward fell, unconscious, and Jeff had half a mind to kneel and keep beating him.

"Alright boys. Take him in," Woodman ordered. Now came the hard part: contacting the families of the dead men. "Jeff, Keith? You two alright?" It was a courtesy question; the older man had never laid a hand on them. They both nodded, refusing to look at one another.

"It's over," Jeff said in a flat tone as the other men walked away.

"Yeah." Keith knew the taller man wasn't just referring to the capture of Allura's kidnapper – he was also talking about his relationship with the pretty blonde. "You're leaving, then?"

"As soon as possible." Jeff started walking away, then looked over his shoulder at him. "And I want you to leave her alone, Mitchell. No calls, no emails, no letters. I want you completely out of our lives."

Keith's shoulders slumped and he felt a hand descend and tighten on his right one. "You going to let him do that? Just let him tell you to stay away from her?"

Keith nodded, feeling tired, alone, and defeated. Who was he to challenge Jeff? Allura deserved better than what he had been able to give her. Jeff was right for taking her home and protecting her. "Yeah, Cade, I am."

Cade sighed as his younger brother stumbled off after the others. Keith had confronted on major demon in his life, but there was another he'd have to deal with sooner or later – his lack of self-confidence.

COYOTES

"Jeff!" Allura ran and threw her arms around him, feeling him hug her close. "Are you okay? Did you find him?"

"We got him, Allycat. He'll be locked away for a long time." There was no reason to tell her of the carnage the old man had caused. All she needed to know was that she was safe now. "I booked a flight home for later tonight," he told her, his voice soft and gentle.

"Okay." Allura looked down and away from his direct blue gaze. She saw Keith and Cade go to Laura and take turns hugging her, and the petite blonde's heart ached. She wanted Keith to hug _her_, to reassure _her_, but knew that wasn't possible. Jeff frowned and tipped her chin up.

"It's going to be alright, sis. I don't want you to worry, okay? Keith won't hurt you anymore."

She swallowed back the rising wall of tears. "I-I know, guardian angel." Jeff took her hand and led her outside, wanting her away from the Navy pilot. If he had his way, she wouldn't ever have to see Keith again.

Keith watched them go and fought down a rising sense of panic and fear. Was this really it? Would she really leave without a word? _Why shouldn't she? What can I say to make it better, to make it right? She's better off without me._ He steeled himself and looked away.

It was going to kill him unless he hardened his heart. Keith resolved to forget her, just like she was forgetting him. A hard heart wouldn't feel the ripping, tearing pain.

A hard heart wouldn't have to love.


	13. Moving On

WEP owns Voltron.

MustangAce – You're right, a Glock probably wouldn't be that accurate that far away. I know next to nothing about guns...my oversight. Thanks for catching it. Also, you'd said in another review that you got to see the _Fuddy__ Duddy_. I love that B-17. I saw it years ago at the High on Kalamazoo air show, and it's beautiful (but aren't they all?). They really were, and still are, to me, the Queens of the sky.

K – I know, it doesn't seem too fair to Keith, and as you'll find out, Allura does come to that conclusion. As for getting back together...well, they have some things to work through first, and there will be some distractions...as you'll be seeing in the next few chapters.

Failte – Thanks for the kind words. I had hoped the last line would get to people. That's why I love writing! I'm not the best speaker sometimes, but on paper...well, it's a different story to say the least. Writers have such an impact on people!

To everyone else reading and reviewing, thanks again.

Chapter Thirteen: Moving On

"How is she holding up?" Lisa asked, glancing up at Jeff. They were curled up on the leather loveseat, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Okay, I guess. She doesn't want to talk about it," Jeff said, shrugging. "I know she's hurting pretty badly, but I can't help if she won't let me." He sounded frustrated, and Lisa squeezed his arm gently. Jeff smiled at her and lowered his head, his lips caressing hers for a moment. He had missed her so much, and knew he owed her for just taking off like he had without telling her.

"I'm glad you're both home," Lisa whispered, laying her dark head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." _And I hope Allura recovers from this._ He knew Keith had hurt her far worse than Zack ever could have, and his eyes burned with an anger that would not die away, no matter how much he tried to squash it.

"She'll talk when she's ready, honey," Lisa said, noting his increasing ire.

"I know." Jeff sighed. "I just, I wish I could resolve this somehow. Beat him up or something. He hurt her bad, Lis."

"Ally's strong, Jeff. She'll get through it." Her cell phone went off and she glanced at it, her hazel eyes widening in excitement. She'd been waiting for this call! "I have to take this, sweetie." She stood and walked from the room, talking in a hushed voice. Jeff watched her, his eyes narrowing. He didn't know much about Lisa's family, but he knew they were not close, and he wondered why she would be so excited at hearing from one of them. Her twin brothers were usually the only ones who called her, especially if they had gotten in trouble.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she came back, his eyes on the large-screen television. When she sniffled in response he jumped up and went to her. "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-It's...it was Romelle," she said, rubbing at the tears running down her face.

"Romelle? What's wrong?" Jeff brushed some hair back behind her ear.

Lisa smiled then and hugged him. "Nothing's wrong, Jeff. In fact, everything's great for her."

He frowned, not following where she was leading. "What?"

"You men are so dense! What has Romelle been hinting at for weeks?" Seeing his puzzled look, she sighed. "Sven asked Romelle to marry him about ten minutes ago! Isn't that great?" Lisa's tears were now gone and her hazel eyes sparkled with joy. "She asked me to be a bridesmaid!"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Um, wow. He asked her to marry him? Already? They haven't dated that long."

Lisa stepped back from him and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "Oh Jeff, honestly. It's obvious they're made for each other! Can't you stop being overprotective for a second and be happy for them?"

"Well, excuse me for watching out for my cousin!" Jeff walked away, angry and not at all feeling happy. He turned to look at Lisa. "How well do they really know each other? I mean, he might be abusive, or he might run on her, or..."

Lisa let out a muted scream of frustration, surprising him into silence. "Do you _hear_ yourself? Are you really that paranoid? This is _Sven_ we're talking about! The guy who saved your life, remember? He saved Elle and me, too!" Lisa stormed out of the living room, too upset to continue her thoughts.

Jeff stared after her, his blues darkening into thunderheads. He knew who Sven was and what he had done. But after Keith had hurt Allura, he wasn't ready to trust any other guy with the hearts of his sister _or_ his cousin.

COYOTES

"So they're really getting married?" Ally asked Jeff the next morning. Her voice was tense.

"Yeah. I know, it shocked me too, but Elle says she's never been this happy." Jeff glanced up from his newspaper. "You okay, sis?" There was gentle concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Elle asked me to be her maid of honor."

"I know. But you don't have to be okay, you know. It's only been a couple of days," he told her softly.

Allura sighed. Two days. Two days since her heart had fallen, cold and useless, from her chest. She took a tiny sip of her apple juice. "No, really, I'm fine. I'm excited for her. I mean, one of us should get to be happy, right?"

He watched her walk out and again cursed Keith. It was not right. Allura deserved happiness every bit as much as Elle. The front door opened and he heard a strong Irish accent call for him. "In here, Shan!"

Shannon O'Brien walked in and sat down. "So, is it true? Romelle is engaged?"

"Yep."

"How does Ally feel?"

Jeff met his hard obsidian gaze. "How do you think?"

"We should kill him. No one would miss him." Shannon leaned forward in his chair. "I swear, Jeff, if I ever see him again, he'll end up in the hospital, and that's only if someone drags me off him before I kill him."

"I know, Shan. Look, can we not talk about it now? I'm tired of it." Jeff stood and took his glass to the sink. Shannon sighed. He knew this was hard on his best friend, having to sit back and watch Ally recover on her own.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Take Ginger and Lisa out on the town."

"What about Allura? She's vulnerable right now, Shan. I need to be here for her."

Shannon stood and crossed to the fridge, where he pulled out a Coke and tossed it to Jeff. Taking one for him, the Irishman took a long, deep swallow. "Maybe Ally needs some time alone without anyone hovering over her."

"I don't _hover_. I'm just, well, I need to be here," Jeff said stubbornly.

"You're hovering, Davis."

"What if he tries to call her?"

"Then she'll tell us and we'll go smoke him." Shannon's dark eyes twinkled. "Come on, man, I think she'll be okay for a few hours. She knows our cell numbers."

"Shan's right, Jeff. I'll be okay by myself." Allura's soft, broken voice sounded from behind him and Jeff turned to her as Shannon moved closer.

"Sis, I know you're tough, but I also know how hurt you are, and..."

Allura shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. In fact, I've made up my mind that if he can drop me so quickly, then I can drop him that quickly too." She pasted a too-bright smile on her pale, withdrawn face. "I'm just going to forget about him. He never existed."

The two men exchanged uneasy glances at her words, both knowing it was far easier said than done. Flames that burned that high and hot would not extinguish without a concentrated effort, and neither wanted her to work that hard so fast.

"Ally, lass, you need time to heal. Don't try to push yourself so soon," Shannon said, his tone gentle as he walked up to her. "We know how much you love him."

Her ocean eyes in disbelief. "_Love_? Is _that_ what you call it? How can I feel anything for a guy who pushed me away, who never told me about his home life, and who only got angry with me when I tried to help? _Love_? Ha!" Her words were full of hurt and anger and tears began to torment her eyes. "He doesn't know the meaning of the word! And he certainly doesn't deserve any of it from me! I-I hope he's in a car wreck or a boating accident, or..." Allura completely broke down then, her petite frame shaking as all the wild emotions whirling within her fought for dominance.

Jeff stepped to her side and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close. He shared a look with Shannon, who nodded and headed back to the fridge. "Come on, sis. Let's go sit for awhile," Jeff coaxed, his voice a gentle, soothing balm to her shattered nervous system. He led her into the living room and settled her on the couch, sitting close to her. Shannon brought her a bottle of water, perching on the arm of the couch, his eyes deep with concern.

Allura cried softly as the men offered silent support. Jeff began to wonder if he had done the right thing by bringing her home so quickly. _She never got to talk to him. And I know how much he does love her. _Ally's sobs quieted and she sipped the water, trying to regain control.

"I-I d-didn't mean w-what I-I said," she sniffled, her voice broken by tears. She looked at Jeff. "I-I still l-love him."

"Yeah, I know, sis." He glanced at Shannon, and the Irishman left the room, not wanting to intrude. A part of him hoped that Allura would make up with the Navy pilot, but the larger part of him was afraid he would only hurt her again.

"What should I do, Jeff?" Ally's voice was low, and the tears had receded. She drank some more water, waiting for his counsel.

Jeff sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's up to you, Allycat. I, uh, I know he cares a lot about you. When we were rescuing you, he was going crazy worrying about you."

"And you weren't?" She paused, thinking for a few moments. "It, it wasn't his fault that I was kidnapped. I should've stayed inside," she admitted, feeling foolish and childish.

"That doesn't matter now, sis. It's over."

"No." She shook her head. "It _does_ matter, Jeff. I was being a brat, and I said some things I shouldn't have." She lowered her head, her heavy blonde hair falling forward to frame her pale, delicate face.

"And he was doing things he shouldn't have been doing, Allura, like pushing you away and not talking to you. You went outside because he was being a jerk." Jeff stopped to collect his anger. It was doing neither of them any good. "Ally, I want you to know that I still like him. I think he's a good guy. But I refuse to let him do things that cause you pain."

Allura pushed her hair back and looked at Jeff, seeing his intense feelings coiled together in his cobalt eyes. They were eyes she trusted. "What if I'm doing the wrong thing? What if I should be out there, working it out with him?"

Jeff shrugged a broad shoulder. "Give him some time to work things out. He's got some stuff to work through."

It sounded like sage advice to her, yet Allura couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. She missed Keith terribly, even though she still felt betrayed by his lack of confidence and trust in her. But if he didn't care about her, why had he bothered helping Jeff rescue her? She was feeling confused and she was lonely. Jeff was a great companion, but she wanted the closeness that she had with Keith back.

"I need to get out of here for awhile," she said and stood up, stretching.

"I'll go with you." Jeff stood and frowned when she shook her head at him. "What?"

"I'm just going for a drive. I need to be alone," she told him, keeping her voice soft. "I'll be back after awhile."

"Okay. Be careful."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I will. And, Jeff? Thank you for everything. You're the best brother ever."

He blushed under the glowing, caring words. "You're not such a bad sister either, Allycat. Go on, drive. Clear your head."

"Yeah." Ally went to the foyer, slipped on some sandals, grabbed her keys, and headed out to her Durango. She tried to smile, and almost succeeded. She would be okay, somehow.

Life had to go on, eventually. It _had_ to.


	14. Party Blues

WEP owns Voltron.

Chapter Fourteen: Party Blues

Keith walked into his apartment near the Oceana base and took a deep breath. There was a picture of him and Allura, their arms around each other, taken only a month ago, sitting on the table near his old loveseat. _Breathe, Mitchell. You can get through this. It's been two weeks. _He headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. He had eight messages on his machine but chose to ignore them.

Grabbing a Coke he went back to his living room and sat down, using the remote to flip the TV on. The commercial that was on featured a young blonde woman, and the Navy pilot groaned. _Can't I catch a break? _It seemed that everywhere he went, something or someone reminded him of Allura.

His cell rang and his heart stumbled as he checked the ID. It was Lance. _Like it would actually be **her**_. Not in the mood to talk but wanting a distraction, he answered. "Yeah."

"Where have you been, man? I thought maybe you went AWOL. You haven't called me back." Lance was boisterous and loud.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been out of town."

Lance frowned at his friend's subdued tone. "Problems?"

"Yeah."

His friend waited for an elaboration and got nothing. "So what's going on, Husky?"

Keith almost smiled at his call sign. Almost. "Some family stuff. My mom was pretty sick, but she's recovering."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad she's getting better."

"Thanks. So is there a reason for calling me?"

"There's a party tonight at the Officer's Club. I think you should be there."

"Why?"

Lance let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you hear about Shadow?"

"You mean his engagement? Yeah, I heard." Keith's tone was cool. He couldn't believe Sven was getting married already. He hadn't dated Romelle that long. It seemed like he was rushing things a little. ButKeith knew the real reason he was so put-off by the whole thing was that he wanted what Sven had. _Allura, where did we go wrong? Why did we push each other away? _"Huh? What, Storm?"

"I _said_ the party is for Sven and Romelle. You should be there, man. He's _your_ RIO."

"I know. What time is it?"

"Didn't you get the invitation? It's at eight." Lance was really irritated now, his hazel eyes snapping.

"I haven't gotten my mail yet."

"Are you alright? Did you have a fight with your girl?"

Keith thought he should feel angry, but now there was just an aching sadness. He tried hard not to tap into the feeling. "Actually, we broke up two weeks ago."

Lance was rendered speechless for a few seconds. "Oh. Wow. So yeah, you must've had a fight. Sorry to hear it, Husky. She was a really nice girl."

"Yeah. So anyway, Storm, I'll see you there."

"Sure." Lance hung up and wondered what had happened between Keith and Allura. Whatever it was, he knew it must have been bad. Keith had told him not that long ago that nothing would ever make him leave the pretty young woman. _So I wonder if he'll stay in the Navy, then. I know we can use him. _Lance sighed and headed for the shower.

COYOTES

The Officer's Club was decorated with silver and light, icy blue, and was loud by the time Keith showed up at ten after eight. He wore carpenter khakis and a blood-red polo, and with his dark, handsome looks and muscular build, he was an instant draw for the females in the crowd.

"Hey Husky!" He turned and caught Lance's eye and swallowing back a sigh, pushed his way over to his friend. "It's about time you got here, man." Lance clapped him on the shoulder. Thief, Cliff Jameson, to be exact, stood next to him, his icy blues twinkling.

"Good to see you, mate," the Aussie-born RIO said.

"Yeah, you too," Keith said amiably. He was feeling anything but. He caught a glimpse of Sven and Romelle, and wasn't sure he would be able to stay. She was a spitting image of Allura, and thought he had vowed to harden his heart to his ex, he knew it wasn't going to happen, at least for a very long time.

"Keith!" Romelle had spotted him and came running over in a soft, silky sheath dress that showed off her curvaceous body. The pretty blonde threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Elle," he said, attempting a smile for her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Keith." She stepped back from him and noted the distress in his pretty maple eyes. Her heart broke a little. Jeff had told her and Sven about Allura's break up, and Romelle knew her cousin was miserable but trying to get over her ex.

"Keith." Sven gave him a hug, and the pilot felt like a jerk, knowing if he didn't get it together he'd bring his friends down.

"Congratulations, Sven," Keith said, smiling. After all, just because it felt like _his_ life was ending, it didn't mean everyone else's was.

"Thanks, Husky." Sven too noted his friend's despair and moved closer to him. "Let's go for a walk," he whispered, and there was a firm set in his coffee eyes. Keith nodded and followed him outside. They could see the Atlantic and smell the coolness of it, and all at once Keith longed to be gone, to be free of this place where he felt he was slowly suffocating.

They leaned on the deck railing, both men staring at the ocean. Sven glanced at Keith. "How's your mom?"

"She's recovering. She's staying with Cade." Keith kept his voice slightly cool. He wasn't looking for an interrogation.

"What about you and Ally? What happened?"

Keith sighed. What _had_ happened? "I don't really know, Sven. I mean, I had some family stuff to deal with, and I took some stress out on her."

"Jeff said you pushed her away. You wouldn't talk to her or let her help. Is that true?" Sven's dark gaze was now pinned to his friend.

"Yes. But...Sven, it's not that easy. You know what my family is like, how my dad is. I didn't want Allura to come with me. I knew how stressed I'd be, but she insisted. We got into an argument, and she told my brother we broke up. What was I supposed to do? And then she was kidnapped..." Images of the petite woman, lying cold and breathless in the black dirt, assaulted him and he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Sven put a hand on his shoulder to help steady him. Jeff had told him about Allura's kidnapping and subsequent rescue. He knew Keith still blamed himself for it. He and the Navy pilot had been best friends for years, and had been through a lot together.Sven knew the Alaskan was hurting deeply. "Have you talked to Allura lately?"

"No. She left without even saying goodbye, Sven. I think that's a pretty good indication that what we had is over."

Sven debated whether or not to tell Keith that Allura was as miserable as he was. He knew Jeff didn't necessarily want the Navy pilot back in his sister's life, but he wouldn't deny how upset she'd been since coming home from Alaska, either. "I think you should at least call her, Keith. What you two have is special."

"Had, Sven. We're not getting back together. I just have to face the facts." Keith ran a hand through his hair. "Come on. This is your special night. You should be in there with Romelle, enjoying it."

Sven watched him stride away and followed with heavy steps. Yes, this _was_ his night, but it was hard to be happy when his best friend was in agony and not accepting help or advice.

COYOTES

Cassandra Vanderbilt saw Keith come back in and smiled as she excused herself from her friends and walked toward him. Her rich, wine-red dress was short and slinky, and he saw her coming. Part of him was upset that she was still pursuing him, but then again, he was no longer dating Allura, either. What could be the harm in talking?

"Hello, handsome," Cass said with a wide smile. She'd heard that he had broken up with the blonde, and figured he would need some comforting. And she was all about _that_.

"Hey, Cass. You look beautiful," he told her, and reached out to take the wine glass from her. He took a small drink and handed it back.

"Well thank you, Husky. So, how are you doing? I heard about the break up." Her voice was low and soft, comforting. Keith felt himself relax a little.

"I'm okay," he said, glancing around. He met Lance's gaze, and the Californian frowned a little. Keith looked away. It wasn't Lance's business. If he wanted to talk to Cass, he could.

She tilted her pretty face. "No, you're not, Keith. I know you. You always try to bury your problems. You can talk to me," she encouraged, and moved closer to him.

Across the room, Romelle's midnight blues narrowed to slits and she made to storm away from Sven. The Norwegian grabbed her wrist gently. "Elle, don't. They're just talking," he said, quietly but with an authoritative ring. "Let him be."

She raised her eyes to his. "Talking. Right. I know all about Cass, Sven. That woman is only talking so she can drag Keith away from Allura. She doesn't really care about him!" Her eyes snapped like chain lightning and again he was reminded why he loved her so much.

"Elle, Allura is to blame for the break up as much as Keith is." He held up his hands when her pretty face reddened. "Hear me out, honey, before you fly off the handle."

"_Fly off the handle_? Sven, Keith pushed her away! What else was Ally going to do? Keep taking it? And now Keith's associating with his ex, who keeps trying to take him away from her!" Romelle was angry and Sven knew he had to calm her down, and soon. Her loyalty to Allura and Jeff ran much stronger than most cousins, and she would end up creating a scene that would further hurt Keith. He couldn't let that happen.

"Come on, baby. We need some air." He put his arm around her and led her outside. Romelle was shaking, and tears clouded her eyes. "Elle, everything will work out. Maybe they won't get back together. If they don't, then they'll find someone new. I know you're upset with Keith, honey, but he's been hurt too. You can't forget that. He needs as much help and understanding as Ally does. And if Cass can give him some comfort tonight, then let her."

Romelle's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? You want _her_ to give him that kind of _comfort_?" She tried to pull back from him but Sven's arms tightened and his coffee eyes began to glitter, just a little.

"Romelle, stop it. You _know_ what I meant. Keith needs someone to talk to, and whether you like it or not, Cass knows him. In some respects, she's the best one to get him thinking again. And if they sleep together...well, then he doesn't deserve to have Allura back. Okay?" His tone was cool and irritated, and Romelle took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay. But I don't have to be _nice_ to her, do I?"

Sven laughed and kissed her forehead. "Just for tonight, honey, and only if she talks to you, which probably won't happen. She knows how I feel about her going after Keith."

Romelle nodded and followed her fiancé back inside. She decided that she wouldn't worry about Keith or Allura, at least for the rest of the party. After all, it was her and Sven's night, and they deserved to be happy.

COYOTES

A/N: I do have a sequel in mind to this story, but am wondering. Do you all really like seeing these guys in AUs, or do you like the regular Lion Force stuff better? RL2


	15. Phone Calls

WEP owns Voltron.

K – Glad to see you liked what I did with Allura in that scene.

Failte and GoldAngel2 – Yeah, Cass is such a _wench_, but you have to love her just for that. We all know women like that, right!

Chapter Fifteen: Phone Calls

Cass settled into the booth and watched Keith sit, noting his tense expression. She felt a stab of guilt, knowing what her intentions for the evening were. _But he came with me of his own free will. That has to mean something._

They had left the party and driven to a small restaurant that they had frequented often while still together. Keith ordered a Coke while Cass got a beer. The Alaskan felt uncomfortable and couldn't believe he was here, with Cass. It wasn't right.

"Keith? You want to talk about it?" she asked, her voice warm and kind.

He sighed and drank some of his pop. "What can I tell you? We broke up and I've been miserable for the past two weeks."

Cass pushed down her irritation. If she wanted Keith back she had to play it cool. "Who broke up with whom?"

"I'm not really sure. Things were said, we both got mad, and now we're apart."

Cass leaned forward to touch his arm. "Break ups are always hard, handsome. But there will be someone else, for both of you. You know that. You and I were fine after we broke up."

"Yeah, _we_ were. But Cass, this is different. I...I thought she was the woman I would marry, have kids with, grow old with, you know?" He sighed. This was stupid. Why lament over someone who obviously didn't want him? _I could have Cass. I know the reason she's here with me tonight, and I could just give in. But then I wouldn't be the man Allura fell in love with. _

Cass scowled, but she refused to admit defeat. "Keith, remember how upset with her you got when we were overseas? I mean, maybe that was a sign. Maybe she isn't the one."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Keith snapped, irritated with both himself and her. Cass looked down, her sorrel mane obscuring her deceitfully good looks. He groaned inwardly. "Look, Cass, I'm sorry, okay? I just, I'm a mess right now. I shouldn't be here, especially with you." He stood up and laid a ten on the table. "Can you get home okay?" Keith hated to ask but was too much of a gentleman not to.

"Can I ask you something, Husky?" Cass looked up at him, and her demeanor was surprisingly serious.

"Sure."

She toyed with the napkin next to her Killians. "You had no intention other than talking, did you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Keith, did you at _any_ point tonight want me?"

He was taken a little back by her boldness. "No, Cass. You are a beautiful woman, but I'm just not interested."

"You aren't interested in _any_ other women, Keith, because you still want Allura. It's obvious you still love her and want to be with her." Cass leaned back and smiled softly. "Go call her. If she's half the woman you say she is, she'll take your call because she's miserable too."

Keith smiled a little. "I'm not sure we can repair things, Cass."

She scowled. "Keith, you two love each other. But that's not enough. You have to fight for what you want, handsome. Go, fight for her. You two need each other."

He thought about what she said. It had only been two weeks. And surely Allura missed him as much as he missed her. She had to. "You going to be okay, Lucky?"

Cass nodded slowly. "Yeah. Go, Husky. Go beg her to take you back. You're miserable."

"Thanks, Cass. See you around." Keith walked out, his heart feeling a little lighter. Maybe he would call Allura tonight. He glanced at his watch. It was only ten in Chicago, and he knew Ally usually didn't get to bed earlier than twelve most nights. A spring in his step, he headed for his truck.

COYOTES

Allura had been driving for three hours. No direction, no particular place she wanted to be. She drove every night. It had become her escape from the cage of her reality. Out in the country, down-town Chicago, it didn't matter. Driving required effort and focus, and she didn't have to think about Keith.

Keith. Where his name had once brought thoughts of love, kindness, and security, there was only sadness. She missed him terribly. Jeff had tried to get her to talk about it, but she couldn't do that. There was still too much hurt and pain. Ginger and Lisa had offered to take her shopping, but even the stores of Chicago held no appeal to her. She wanted Keith back. Badly.

Her phone rang, startling her a little. "Hey, bro."

"You coming home tonight?"

"Don't I always, Jeff?" She was becoming increasingly aggravated with his overprotectiveness.

Jeff sighed. "Ally, I worry about you, okay? That's my right as your brother. You don't have anyone else to look after you." As soon as he said the words, he realized his mistake. "Ally, I'm..."

Her eyes teared at once. "Oh, is that it? You feel _sorry_ for me now? Poor little Allycat has no one else to care for her now, right, Jeff? Well, guess what? I don't _need_ anyone else! And I don't need _you_!" She hung up and set the phone to voice mail immediately before shutting it. Tears burned tracks down her pale cheeks. Twisting the wheel, she whipped the big Durango around and headed away from home.

_Who does he think he is? I can take care of myself!_ Allura thought as she pushed the accelerator to the floor. _Men.__ They always think they know everything. He makes me so mad! Maybe I should just leave for awhile. Get away from all of them. I need somewhere I can crash and get over it. Somewhere Jeff won't think to look for me._

A smile crept over her face. _Perfect_. She turned up the radio and let the Dodge romp down the two-lane at eighty-five.

COYOTES

Keith tried to call her cell three more times but left no messages. Something was off. Even if she wouldn't talk to him, he still felt something was wrong. _So what do I do? Call Jeff? Yeah, like _he'll_ talk to me. But I'm worried about her._ Deciding he had no choice, he dialed Jeff's number.

"What do you want?" Jeff snapped as an answer.

"Back off, Jeff. I'm trying to reach Ally and all I get is voice mail. Where is she? Is she okay?"

Jeff heard Keith's deep concern and felt his anger toward the Alaskan melt a little. "I don't know. She won't take my calls either."

"What happened?" Keith asked quietly. He needed to know. They weren't really together right now, but Ally was still _his_ girl.

"I uh, I said something that set her off. She's been driving at night lately, and I called to check on her. She got irritated with me and I told her she doesn't have anyone else to look out for her now."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Now she won't answer me, I have no idea where she is, and we've got a major storm coming."

Keith heard the nervous worry. "Jeff, she's smart. She won't do anything stupid." He paused, wondering if he dared ask what he so desperately wanted to. "Listen, I want to come. I need to see her. I need to make this right again."

Jeff felt the anger roil up again, hardening his cobalt blues. "No, Keith. She's upset enough as it is."

"She's upset because we broke up, Jeff. I'm miserable and I'm sure she is too. We need each other, Jeff." His voice was heavy with sadness and grief, and the Illinoisan sighed to himself. What could it really hurt? He knew his sister was lonely, upset, and sad, and if he didn't at least let Keith try to repair the damage, he wasn't much of a brother.

"Okay, Keith. But be warned – I'm not entirely over what happened, so if you upset her again..." There was no need to finish the threat.

"Fine. I'll call you with my flight time." Keith hung up and had to smile. _Allura, I'm coming, and we're going to fix this._ His smiled faded as he hurried to call the airport.

COYOTES

Allura shut the Durango off inside the big building and climbed out, a grin on her face. She could relax here. Flipping a light switch, she glanced over at the two old warriors parked next to one another, gleaming wings and fuselages casting sable shadows.

"Hello, girls. I've missed you."


	16. Finding Forgiveness

WEP owns Voltron.

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see you guys are into this. And all of you are really interested in that storm...!

Chapter Sixteen: Finding Forgiveness

Jeff paced restlessly at the terminal, waiting for Keith to come through. The airport was crowded (when _wasn't_ O'Hare?) and the six-foot-two Illinoisan was edgy. Allura was still not answering her cell, and it was driving him crazy.

"Jeff!"

He turned and caught sight of Keith, and realized he had missed the military pilot, who had become like a brother to him. "Keith." They met and looked hard at each other for several seconds, like in an old western movie stand-off. Jeff broke first and pulled Keith into a hug. "I'm glad you came," he said after stepping back.

"Yeah, me too. I had to," Keith said. "She and I belong together, Jeff."

"I know. Come on." They grabbed Keith's duffel bag and headed out to Jeff's big Ram. Lightning slashed like Jack's legendary knife through the heavy night air, and thunder crackled across the edge's of Chicago's skyline.

"So you have no idea where she is?" Keith asked as they left O'Hare.

Jeff shook his head, scowling. "No. And of course she chooses a night like this to go all James Dean on me."

Keith laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe more like Joan of Arc?"

"What?"

"I was trying to think of a female rebel," Keith said, his maple eyes twinkling. "Okay, maybe not like _her_, but James Dean?"

Jeff just shook his head. "It was the first name that popped into my head." He changed lanes. "I can't believe she won't take my calls. It's been seven hours already." There was concerned anger in his voice.

"I know. Where do you think she might have gone?"

"Not sure. Shan, Lis, and Ginger haven't seen her since yesterday." Jeff sighed. "Lisa was right. She told me I was being too overprotective, that I would push Ally away."

"You care about her. That's why you told me not to interfere with her," Keith said, glancing at him.

"What made you decide to call her?"

"Remember Cass?"

"Your ex?"

"Yeah. She and I met up at Sven and Romelle's engagement party and we left to talk. Well, _I_ was only planning on talking. I can imagine what everyone who saw us leave together was thinking." Keith ran a hand over his face. "Anyway, she talked some sense into me."

"Did you know Ally had gotten a new cell phone?"

"I figured so because Zack's grandfather smashed her other one. I just took a guess that she was using the same number."

"What if she wasn't?" Jeff looked at him for a second, hard.

"I would've called Sven or Romelle, or you." Keith fidgeted in his seat. "I wouldn't have given up, if that's what you want to know."

"Yeah." Jeff pulled into a gas station to fill up. "You want anything?"

"Let me get it, Jeff. Her driving around at night is my fault." Keith hopped out of the truck and headed inside. Three girls, around sixteen years old, smiled at him when he walked in, and he smiled back politely. Grabbing two one-liter Cokes he went to the cash register. "I'm paying for pump six, too."

"Sure." The clerk waited for several seconds. "Eighty-two dollars and seventy cents." His voice was bored, distracted, his eyes on the three girls.

"Be glad when gas goes back down," Keith said wryly, handing over a hundred.

"Won't everyone." The blonde clerk smiled, showing off braces. "There was a pretty little blonde in here about an hour ago. Said she was ready to trade her Durango for a Neon." The guy grinned. "Have a great night."

Keith's heart jumped. "A blonde? About five-foot-four?"

"Uh, yeah. Big blue eyes, like the ocean."

"Do you know which way she headed?" Keith was practically over the counter, his eyes dark as night with intensity.

The clerk backed up a little. "She turned left out of here. You know her?"

Keith nodded. "You could say that. Thanks." He nearly sprinted back to the Dodge, feeling the first rain drops on the back of his neck. Jeff was playing with the radio buttons. "The clerk said Ally was here about an hour ago. Said she took a left out of here."

"A left?" Jeff thought hard, figuring out where they were. A small chuckle escaped as he nodded. "I know where she is. I can't believe I didn't think about that place sooner." Jeff pulled the Dodge into traffic.

"Where?" Keith was impatient.

"We keep our Warbirds out a ways at an old airport. No one else really flies out of there much. I bet that's where she went." Jeff swallowed some Coke. "Thanks, Keith. You didn't need to do that."

Keith sat back in his seat. "No, trust me, I did."

Their conversation died away as Jeff headed for the airport and hopefully, Allura. The storm was beginning to come in off the lake, the thunder shaking the truck. Both young men stared through the rain-streaked windshield, hoping that the young woman they both cared so much about was safe and sound.

COYOTES

Allura swept the soft rag over the nose of _Stormy_, her P-38 Lightning, sighing in contentment. No one telling her what to do or how to feel, nothing but the quiet beating of rain on the roof. Jeff's F4U Corsair, the _Tiki__ Bird_, sat just to the left of the Lightning. She knew she should check her voice mail, but also knew Jeff would be on there and she was not in the mood for him.

She took a swallow of the Mountain Dew she had gone to buy an hour before, deciding she would stay the night here and wallow in the glory of the old planes. She climbed onto _Stormy's_ wing and into the cockpit. She slid the canopy closed and let her body relax. _It's been so long since I've been flying. Why haven't I done that lately?_ Ally knew the answer: she was always busy with Keith. She wanted to spend every available moment with him. _And look where that got me. _She rolled her eyes. _I'm done with him. In fact, I'm done with men in general. _

She got out of the cockpit and climbed down, deciding that she would have to get back on the air show circuit, with our without Jeff. _Maybe without.__ He's been so annoying lately. I love him to pieces, but I wish he'd just back off and give me some room._

Her head whipped up and she tensed at the far door banged open and two figures stepped inside. "Allura!"

"Jeff?" _Oh, no. I'm not ready for him to find me yet!_

"Allycat! Are you okay?" He came racing toward her, but he was not the man she found herself staring at.

"Keith? What are _you_ doing here?" Her voice was cold and heavy, but he refused to be warned off.

"Ally, why didn't you turn your cell back on?" Jeff asked, ignoring his sister's cold words to Keith.

She turned her attention back to her brother. "Maybe because I didn't want a lecture, Jeff."

His cobalt eyes narrowed in anger. "I was worried sick about you! If you needed space you could have told me instead of running away!"

Allura felt tears welling up. She didn't need this, didn't need Jeff yelling at her or Keith's quiet but very determined presence. "Just leave me alone, Jeff. I'm tired." She turned away, shoulders slumped, head hung low.

Jeff started to speak but Keith touched his shoulder. Their eyes met, maple asking blue for permission, and Jeff finally nodded. It was obvious his sister wasn't going to talk to _him_. Keith walked over to Allura while Jeff retreated, knowing they needed some privacy.

Keith wanted badly, achingly, to touch the petite blonde, but refrained. He had to get her talking to him, first. "Allura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away and didn't tell you about my family. It was wrong of me to do that, when you were only trying to help me." He paused, wanting her say something, to say anything.

Ally bit her bottom lip. He was so earnest, so determined, that she nearly broke down, ready to just take him back. But as much as she was dying inside for his embrace, his kiss, she fended the longing off. "Do you think it's going to be that easy, Keith? You say you're sorry and I come running back?" She finally looked up at him and his heart shattered a little more at seeing her distrust.

"Allura, I..."

"Don't, Keith. I just, I'm not ready. How do I know I can trust you again after that? You never warned me your dad was abusive! You let me go off with him on the first day we were there! And I was afraid to tell you what had happened because I thought you'd be mad." Allura shook her head and the threatening tears began to course down her cheeks.

Keith had never been able to stand seeing a woman cry, and when she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he had to act. Stepping close, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped her tightly in them, bending his head to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Allura tried to struggle, knowing if she gave in now nothing would be resolved. Keith simply held her, and the closeness of his body, the warmness of his hold, began to break her. She knew this was where she wanted to be, now and forever, and yet her mind told her he could breach that trust again. "Keith, please don't do this to me," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

"Allura, I love you. I know I messed up. I know I honestly don't deserve another chance. But I can make it up to you, if you let me. Please, baby, I need you. More than anything," he pleaded softly, his eyes growing suspiciously wet.

How could she turn away from that? "Keith...I-I love you, too. But I, I'm afraid you'll do this again. Remember when you were overseas? You shut me out then, too. It hurts. I don't know if I could take that again." Her ocean eyes met his dark maple ones again, and Keith knew he had to lay everything before her. There could be no more hiding.

"Allura, I promise, if you take me back, I will tell you everything you've ever wanted to know about me," he told her, and there was a fierceness in both his tone and eyes that convinced her of his truthfulness. "Please, honey. I know I've been..."

She reached up and with a trembling finger touched his lips, stilling his passionate plea. "Keith, I do believe you. I'm not ready for...well, I'm not sure how much I trust you right now, but I want to be with you, so much."

He smiled for the first time since seeing her. "I love you, beautiful. Thank you. I promise, I won't break your trust again." She nodded and leaned her head on his chest, hearing his racing heartbeats. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, a physical expression of the promise he had just made.

Jeff leaned against the _Tiki__ Bird_, a smile on his face. He was glad they had made up, but knew if Keith stepped out of line again, he would have to beat him up. An older brother could only take so much stress.

"Jeff?" Allura stepped back a little from Keith to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go flying tomorrow?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

COYOTES

A/N: Well, there you have it. The big making up moment. And no flying into the storm. Even a brave girl like Ally knows better than that! Anyway, to Ace, who must be the most disappointed, there is flying coming up. Yay! And a few more chapters...Keith has his relationship back on track, but he has to figure out his career move next...any guesses? RL2


	17. Looking Ahead

WEP owns Voltron and its characters.

So, here we are, at the end...

Chapter Seventeen: Looking Ahead

"So things are okay between you and Keith now?" Romelle asked the next day over the phone. "We were worried about him."

"Yeah, everything's good. I mean, I'm still not completely sure I trust him, but he knows he has a lot of making up to me to do." Allura ran a hand over _Stormy's_ nose. "He's going to stay here for a couple of days before heading back to Oceana."

"Does he know what he's going to do about his job?" Romelle glanced over her shoulder at Sven, who was talking on his cell to Lance about the same thing. "Sven told me they're going to start phasing out the Tomcats next month, and some of the Tomcat squadrons."

"I know. Keith really hates to give up flying, but he's not sure what will happen now. His and Sven's squadron is one of the first to lose their jets."

"Ally." She looked up to see Jeff. "I'm ready to go, if you are."

"Okay. Romelle, I have to go. Jeff and I are taking the Warbirds out for a run." The petite young woman couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

"I won't keep you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." Allura hung up and smiled at Jeff. It was a beautiful day; the storm had brought in its wake sunny skies and a warm temperature, and the two siblings couldn't wait to get into it. "Let's go."

Keith watched from the large open doors, a soft gleam in his dark eyes. His heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. He knew he had a lot to prove to Allura, and to Jeff, but he was more than willing to do that. Everything was fitting into place – everything but his career. He frowned, knowing he had to decide soon. It sounded like Lance and Cliff were staying in, but Sven wasn't sure yet, either.

The cough and snort of the big Pratt and Whitney R-2800 radial grabbed his attention and he saw the propeller on the _Tiki__ Bird_ catch and spin. Keith grinned as the ground beneath his feet began to shake a little. He had never flown a Warbird, but was beginning to think that he'd like to. Allura started _Stormy's_ Allisons, and the Lightning trembled on its tricycle gear, itching to be back in its element.

Jeff flashed Keith a thumbs-up as he taxied by the Alaskan and headed out to the runway. Allura held _Stormy_ at the hangar doors until Jeff was rolling, and she blew a kiss to her boyfriend, so glad he understood why this was important. Keith grinned and waved, loving the sound of the big twin Allison inlines. The Corsair took off and Allura let _Stormy _roll, eager to be flying again. She had missed it, so much.

"_Stormy _running okay?" Jeff asked as the P-38 drew up just off his right wing.

"Never better, bro." He could hear the smile in her voice and was glad to have her back to her old self again. "Out over the Lake?"

"Sure. You take lead." Jeff pulled the Corsair back, throttling down just a little. _Tiki__ Bird_ slowed as _Stormy_ took over, the two Warbirds headed for Lake Michigan, the hot sun glinting off their cool wings, their strong-throated engines making earth-bound people take instant notice.

"We need to get back on the air show circuit, Jeff." Allura's hands were gentle and firm on _Stormy's_ control wheel, the big USAAF fighter bending and yielding to her every command.

"Yeah, I know. There's a big show coming up at Wright-Pat next month. Be a good place to come back," he said, guiding the Corsair more to the left of the Lightning. "So, is everything alright between you and Keith now?"

"I think so. I'm not really ready to jump back into things all the way again, though." Allura sounded a little unsure, as if she was afraid that wasn't the right thing to do.

"You shouldn't have to. He hurt you, sis. You don't have to just take him right back."

"I know." Allura gave _Stormy _more throttle. The glistening water of Lake Michigan stretched out below them, and on impulse, the petite blonde flipped _Stormy_ up on her right wing and dove, the Allisons screaming in joy at the pick-up in speed. Jeff smiled and followed, and he could hear the big Pratt and Whitney radial working hard, could hear the air rushing over the elegantly curved gull wings, creating the "death whistle" that the Navy fighter was renowned for.

As the two Warbirds descended closer to the cold water, Jeff began to throttle back, his heart beginning to race quicker as _Stormy_ kept going. "Ally, pull her out," he warned, his voice coolly commanding. "Allura!"

"Relax, Jeff." Allura gently guided her winged mount and leveled her off, smiling as she spotted several boats filled with people up ahead. Deciding to give them a memory they wouldn't soon forget, she skimmed over the top of them, rocking _Stormy_ back and forth and waggling the wings.

"You trying to give me a heart attack, Allycat?" Jeff was softly admonishing.

"Just keeping you on your toes, guardian angel," she teased and pulled the control wheel back, lifting the P-38's nose toward the vertical.

"Thanks, sis." Jeff had to grin. He loved flying. It was a part of who he was. "Does Keith know what he's going to do now? I mean about his career?"

Allura sighed softly. "No, not yet. He could learn how to fly the F/A-18 and join another squadron, but I don't think he wants to leave me again."

"I'm always here to keep an eye on you if he does," Jeff reminded her.

"Yeah, he knows that." Allura missed her handsome boyfriend, even though she had only been flying about twenty minutes, and she knew a part of her expected Keith to be gone when she landed. He had done some serious damage to her heart, and it would take some serious work to totally gain her trust back. "What? Sorry, Jeff."

"You sure you're okay with all this?"

She heard his heavy concern and was grateful for his care, even if he did go overboard often. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about what Keith will decide. I don't think I could take it if he stayed in the Navy and had to go on cruises."

"It's been his life for a long time now, sis. And he loves flying," Jeff told her gently. "He might not want to give that up yet."

Allura wanted to say, "But what about me? Aren't I important too?" but she didn't, because the point was moot. Of course she was important to Keith, but she wouldn't make him choose between her or the Navy. If he decided to stay in, she would have to accept that.

"Let's head back, Allura. I'm starving," Jeff said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay." She let him take lead, reining the Lightning in just a little. Going to air show would be fun – it would be just the sort of distraction she needed.

COYOTES

Allura yawned and sat up, her ocean eyes heavy with tired grit. "Going to bed already?" Keith asked, reaching up to gently rub her shoulder.

She nodded, trying to cover another yawn. "You staying up?"

"Yeah. Jeff said he wanted to talk." He was quiet, his maple eyes darker than normal. He had a feeling he knew what Ally's older brother wanted to talk about, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay." Allura stood and squeezed Keith's hand. He squeezed back, badly wanting more affection from her, but knowing she wasn't ready for that yet. _And that's my fault._

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered and watched her leave, then glanced toward Jeff's office, where the younger man was waiting for him. Deciding it was time to face the proverbial music, he got up and went in. "Hey, Jeff."

The Illinoisan set a can of Coke down in front of the Navy pilot and gestured for him to sit. Keith obliged, beginning to feel a little uneasy. "Ally go to bed?" Jeff asked, his tone low, cool.

"Yeah."

"Good. It's been a long day for her." Jeff leaned back in his leather chair and openly studied Keith. The military pilot met his direct gaze with his own. Jeff smiled, but there was a hint of frostiness in it. "I'm glad you and Allura made up. I think you're good for her – most of the time. But I want you to know that if you ever hurt her again like that, there won't be another chance."

Keith nodded slowly and reached for his Coke. "I know, Jeff. And to be honest, if I were in your shoes, I'm not sure I would've given me _this_ chance, so thank you. I know how much she means to you."

"Just so we're clear," Jeff said, sitting forward. "So what are your plans now? Ally told me you're struggling with your career."

"I don't know. I want to keep flying, but I'm not much of an F-18 fan, and actually, with some of the Tomcat squadrons disbanding, getting a spot with an F-18 squadron will be tough."

"Could you transfer to another type of work? Like flight training or something?"

"I could. I've been thinking about that. Cade has his own construction company out in Colorado, and he's offered me a job, too."

"Well, at least you have some options." Jeff took a drink of his Coke. "I think Ally and I are going to join the air show circuit again. We both really miss flying and showing the girls off to the crowds."

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me. At least she would have something to keep her busy while I'm trying to figure out my next move." Keith rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, and tired of worrying about what to do next. He wanted to make a decision, and soon.

"You're always welcome here, Keith. You can stay until you know what you're going to do," Jeff offered, knowing his friend was stressed out.

Keith gave him a weary smile. "Thanks, Jeff." He stood up and finished his Coke, then, with a glint in his eye, asked, "Do you know of any Warbirds for sale?"

"Warbirds? Navy or USAAF?" Jeff asked, not at all surprised by the question. He had noticed how Keith had been studying the Corsair and Lightning.

"Either."

"I know where there's a nice Bearcat, out in California. It's been raced at Reno a few times, but it's totally restored," Jeff told him, smiling. "I think you'd like it, and it could definitely keep up with our girls."

"Maybe we should go look at it." Keith grinned and left the office, a light spring in his step. No matter what happened next in his life, he was ready to embrace it with open arms.

The soldier was finally finding his own way.

COYOTES

A/N: Yes, this really is the last chapter of _A Soldier Finds His Way_. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, and I do have some ideas for a sequel. But first, I will be going back to canonized fiction (well, _my_ type of canon, anyway) with the second installment of _The Dark Chronicles of Arus_ trilogy – _Darkness Descends_. Until then – RedLion2

Also, USAAF stands for United States Army Air Force


End file.
